The Joke Falls On Me
by JokersLittleKeeper
Summary: Maxine Wales is like any other 16 year old teen girl, but the difference was that she wasn't like those kinda teen, she was herself, she lived in Gotham city throughout her whole life, But Maxine life changes when The Joker Step in foot into Maxine's world, Maxine knew that she had to choose Gotham lives or... Her Life Will maxine Choose Herself or Gotham city lives? Found out
1. wrong place at the wrong time

_**here... we.. GO...**_

* * *

"Maxine It's time for school" Maxine adoptive mom "Katie" says while blasting into her daughter's room, Maxine Wakes up from her mom blasting into her room she just smile in respond back "Yes Ma'am" Maxine Says While Sitting up on her bed  
"Okay Sweetie Breakfast Finish See you down" Katie Says mentioning Downstairs

"Okay Mom" Maxine Says  
After Katie left the room, Maxine stands up then stretched out while heading to the bathroom, She Flicked the lights on then closes the bathroom door

**15 Minutes Later...**

Maxine is dressed And ready for school like any other day, She come down the stairs Then went into the kitchen where her mother was,

Katie glance her eyes from an magazine she was reading To rest them on her daughter, Katie Just smile Before Talking

"Looks like someone is gonna miss breakfast" Katie Says, Maxine Just smile and rolled her eyes playfully before applying "I don't wanna miss the bus like I did  
last week I had to walk" Maxine Says While Groaning Of the thought

"Okay Bye Mom" Maxine says While Kissing her mother on the Cheek,  
'Bye Sweetie" Katie called out to maxine After Maxine Slam the front door

Once maxine step a foot on the ground she saw that the bus passed her house Maxine Started chasing the bus "Noo Wait Hold Up" Maxine Yelled Out, She just stop chasing the bus "Damn It I'm fucking late for school" Maxine Says Then Just Let out an frustrated sigh

Maxine Knew there where no other way but to walk so she just did that,  
She started walking in a steady pace,  
While Walking Maxine Felt That someone was watching her but she put those thought aside and started walking in a quick pace with her backpack,

Maxine Saw that she was heading where the alleys was, She always hated walking there but thats the only way she'll get to school cause her school was only 5 blocks away  
So Maxine Walked through the alley of Gotham, Maxine walk in front of some bastards with cigarette and Alcohol in they're hands

A drunky Came from the the group in grab Maxine by her arm, Maxine Backpack felt on the concrete ground, the drunk man then pull her to his Chest, Maxine was afraid what he'll do to her  
The Drunky Spoke Up "Hey Little Cutie Do your Mommy always tell ya not to walk in alleys alone" He said in his strong Boston accent While Smelling Maxine Dark brown locs

Maxine Trys to break free from his Strong Iron Hold The Drunk man started laughing At the Girl weak actions towards him

"Let me go" Maxine Yelled Out while she Bared her teeth,  
The Drunk Man Spoke Up "Ohhh Look at little feisty here I like looking at little feisty girls standing up to they're daddy" He Said To Maxine He Felt That Maxine Stop Wiggling and stop breathing he just laugh in her ear

Then out nowhere she was thrown onto the brick wall, Maxine screamed out from the absolute pain before collapsing on the ground, maxine knew that she had bust her head on the concrete ground before once again groaning,

The man then reaches down to get all of maxines belongings that was in her backpack, before walking off as if nothing happen

_''damn it you asshole'' maxine yelled out in thoughts_

maxine then looked heavenwards before coughing followed by another one, Maxine knew she will fall conscious any second

it was not long before maxine heard a screamed that was just horrible for maxine ears,

the screaming then was followed by a gurgling sound before something dropping down the pavement very hard,

after a few minutes silence, maxine then heard heavy footstep walking away from the alley she was almost laid conscious on the cold concrete, Maxine eardrums was almost burning out loud from the footstep maxine then heard the footstep went vanished

once the footstep has vanish, maxine then heard ambulance, the police arriving to the scene, maxine was curious about who called the police and ambulance but at the same really didn't care,

then a women who maxine knew was a ''cop'' came rushing towards maxine body before collapsing on her knees to check maxine damage, The women that looked to be in her mid twentys saw that blood was coming from the back maxine head, she then pressed onto the back off her head to stop the bleeding

''Hello sweetheart my name is officer Myciler but you can call me Dorothy don't worry you'll be alright once we get the hospital'' Officer Myciler says while calling over ambulance to take maxine

From Then and there they took maxine to the hospital, and maxine know once her mom get there she have some very big explaining to do


	2. mesmerized

Maxine wakes up with an bad headache and back aches "Oh My god" Maxine Groaned Out, Maxine heard an beeping sound Her eyes open wide, She turned where the sound came from, it was a heart monitor, Then Realization hits Maxine she was in the hospital

'What happen?...Why am I in a hospital' Maxine Thought curious but not before flashback hit her, She was walking from home to school Then it came to her walking in the alley, Then to where she got grab by the arm by the drunk man, then lastly Maxine got thrown into the brick wall by the furious man Cracking the back of her head Before she too slump down the concrete ground,

Then it ended when it came down to an unknown figure walking away hastily from the cold alleys of Gotham

Maxine then was knocked from state of mind when a knocks on the door was heard, Maxine intentionally stares at the door, feeling Hesitated But Spoke up "Come In" Maxine Says smooth but raspy a little bit feeling uneased

The person who knock on the door appeared as her mother "Katie", Maxine automatically felted relief but still yet had a strange feeling shooting down her body, Maxine ignore the feeling

"Hey sweetie" Katie Says to her Daughter while closing the door Katie take her purse off her shoulder before walking over towards where Maxine was, Katie looks down at her daughter, Maxine eyes was Bloodshot red, Maxine was dazing straight ahead, Katie almost could scream from seeing her daughter like this, but didn't, "Maxine...baby are u doing fine" Katie says softly to Maxine after putting a curl behind maxine ears from blocking her sight,

Maxine took a big intake of air before exhaling out so smoothly, averting her bloodshot eyes up her mother nodding her head no,

"Mom?" Maxine says smoothly but yet raspy

"Hm" Katie mumbled "How Long have I been here Mom?" Maxine ask her mother with curious eyes,

"3 days" Katie replied before sitting beside Maxine onto the bed, Maxine couldn't believe it, but before Maxine could replied back, Katie gets up from the bed before giving Maxine a kiss onto the forehead "I've got to go baby I'll see you tommorow okay love you" Katie says nodding her head before giving Maxine another kiss onto the forehead "love you too" Maxine says

Katie walk towards the door but not before turning to look at Maxine one last time, Katie smile Maxine smiled back, turning straight ahead again Katie opens the door before closing behind,

Shifting from side to side Maxine still had a strange feeling as if someone was watching her from nearby, Maxine felted uncomfortable, but thinking it's nothing to serious, that it's because she's in the hospital, Maxine shuts her eyes

Hours later Maxine was an a deep sleep, soft snores filled the air, but then there was a click from the door, the door opens but before also closing softly without waking Maxine

Footsteps then was replaced, finally until the footsteps stop by Maxine,

Looking over, Maxine started making whimpers, she was having a nightmare, quivering her lips, Maxine body momentarily jolt from frightened,

Maxine eyes then automatically open wide, looking over at the darkness that surrounded her, maxine noticed that her heart was racing from anticipation, Maxine started meditating, seconds her heart lower down to it's normal rate

All was heard now in the room was maxine hard breathing, her breathing echos the entire room,

Maxine looks ahead in what she failed to noticed was that her hospital to door was wide open, The cold breeze then hits Maxine which made her shivered,

Throwing her legs to the side slowly, taking her time slowly to get from out the bed, once her feet met the floor maxine almost toppled over from not being used to stand but once she got herself contacted and control Maxine walks towards the door, peeking her head out, she looks from each side of the hall,

Once not seeing anybody coming from out of no opposite Maxine then brings herself back inside her room before closing the door softly without disturbance

Maxine then switch the lights on which only made her shut her eyes from the brightness, opening her eyes once against, Maxine then walks over to her bed before planting herself under the blankets that the nurses gave her when she was probably sleep, letting her body get warm from the firm cotton blankets,

Maxine was gonna sleep with the lights on tonight, she didn't care what anybody think she was gonna sleep with lights on,

Finally what seems like hours Maxine drift back to sleep, Before Maxine fell asleep she felted as if someone was mesmerized by her


	3. thank you

Maxine was being wheeled by a nurse, with her head high looking straight ahead, her eyes had bag, underneath them she was gripping onto her hospital gown with her leg pressed together, Maxine still had a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach from believing that someone or something is watching her, the accident have happen a week ago,

Everytime Maxine drift to sleep she always dream about her getting attackedan the alley by

An alcoholic But the dream will always end with an figure coming close to her before stepping back to leave out the alley,

Maxine been having the same dream for a week, she didn't know what it was but she seem like she know the person from somewhere but cannot place her on it

At mid-thought Maxine was being wheeled back into her room, by the nurse

"Okay honey now what I'm gonna do is lift you up but you gotta help me alright?" The nurse named "Chelsea says to Maxine sincerely,

Maxine then just nod her head towards the nurse

Nurse Chelsea than moved from the back to be infront of Maxine, Chelsea then brought out her hands to have her palm up,

Maxine looked into Chelsea blue glowing eyes before reaching her own palm up

Chelsea then make sure that Maxine's hands was comfortable against her on hand

"Now I'm gonna count to three" Chelsea says before giving Maxine a gentle squeeze onto her hand

"One Two Three!!'' Chelsea says slow before lifting Maxine up but with the help of Maxine also,

Chelsea then started walking Maxine towards her bed but not before pulling the thin cover down to the foot of the bed, Chelsea Lays Maxine down onto her bed as gently as possible before moving Maxine's Dark curls from her face To put Maxine curls behind her ear,

Chelsea then smiled down at Maxine before pulling the thin Sheets onto Maxine body, after doing that she was about to leave until she heard Maxine voice for the first time in a while week

"**Thank You**", Chelsea" Maxine says to the nurse before giving her a smile

Chelsea turned around to face Maxine before giving her a smile to "No Problem Maxine" Chelsea says before leaving the room


	4. meeting the joke

_A Week Later_

Doctor's has noticed that Maxine was getting better everyday, Maxine started walking on her own, It made Katie so happy,

Maxine was on the bed eating while watching television, Chelsea have brought Maxine lunch, Her lunch was Hamburger with fries, with pudding,

While Maxine was eating her hamburger, The door in her room has opened, the figure appeared to be an women,

Maxine looked at her appearance

The lady had on the Nurse dress on, her hair was red curly,

Maxine couldn't make out how she looked because the lady face was secure by the surgical mask, Maxine looked down an squinted her eyes towards the nurse name badge,

Matilda

The nurse was staring at maxine, Maxine Furrowed her eyebrows in confusion,

"Umm I think that you got the wrong room ma'am" Maxine says a little quiet

The nurse still didn't say anything just stared Maxine then averted her eyes to fingers before she started twiddling them

Maxine was getting anxious so she just swallowed hard in she know damn well that the nurse heard it to

Wait Nurse? Maxine thought

Before Maxine looked back up she was pushed down onto her bed hard, Maxine eyes then went wide when she felted a knife up her throat, She looked up and gulp what she was looking into was darkness,

"Ah ta-ta-ta, oh I do think I'm in the right room" The sinister voice says before licking they're lips

Maxine froze when the realization hits her, the sinister nurse pulls down the surgical mask

Maxine Was staring at the face of The Joker,

His White Greasepaint to his lifeless black eyes, Then The scars

Maxine was about to open her mouth to scream joker saw this, he put a hand up her mouth

Joker gave Maxine The Look of death, it made her gulp down her core, Maxine felted that the knife going deeper into the side her neck it made her hissed out,

She the looked at him "if your going to kill just go ahead and do it I won't put up a fight" Maxine says looking joker straight in the end,

Joker looked down at her with dark eyes, He saw that Maxine wasn't Afraid and it made him mad but at the same time Glad

Joker then start giggling like a kid before taking the knife away from her neck before putting into the dress pocket, without breaking eye contact with maxine

Maxine felted relief when he pull back from her before backing up a bit from the bed,

Joker cackle a bit then pointed a finger Maxine "you, you really is fiesty and umm I like that" joker says to Maxine making her face turns red but she immediately regretting it when joker started laughing once more but this time a little bit louder

But the laughter was cut off when there was heavy banging onto the door Maxine and joker eyes averted towards the banging door,

Maxine haven't noticed that the door was locked by joker it made her shiver,

Joker then turns his attention onto Maxine "Well looks like our playdate is officially over" joker says quietly over the heavy banging onto the door,

Before Maxine could even think she was Unexpectedly hit hard into the head with an hard object she then blackout from the impact,

Joker then took out his calling card, Joker put the card deep into Maxine curls before he grin then he walk over to the window, he open up the window, then put one leg over the edge while the other was still onto floor,

Joker looked down at the pavement then looked back at the banging door that was about the break off its hinges, to Maxine Unconscious body,

Once Joker jumped down he heard the door have been bust opening, Joker started climbing down, once his feet touch the ground he started walking away from Gotham general hospital

Joker Walk a little faster to the white van, he then hop into the car in sat into driver seat joker then took the ridiculous wig off his head in threw it in the back, joker didn't bother to put in seatbelt on

He turn around in looked up at Maxine's Room, Before once again grinning

"It's only getting started" Joker say to himself, then started the car in drive through the streets of Gotham

**Thank you guys so much for voting and reading the story I appreciate it so much, And please guys go check my besties Story (Fate Of Anarchy) and follow her,****her username is Elementalists654**


	5. where the madness begins

Jerking upwards on the bed while gasping for air,

Maxine was clutching her chest, her heart was pounding hard onto her ribcage

Then that's when reality came hitting Maxine back harder, from the nurse, to the name badge Matilda, to the awkward silence, to the knife up her throat, then to the nurse pulling down her surgical mask to only reveal joker underneath smiling,

then to the banging onto the door, in finally before getting knocked out in the head by the clown prince himself,

Maxine looked upwards very quickly making her have an insanely headache,

she then squinted her eyes to the clock that hung onto the wall

3:25am

Maxine let out an frustrated sigh before she thrown herself backward, Maxine yelped out when she felted an hard stabbed into the back of her head,

Maxine reach an hand into her hair and was horrified of what she pulls out of her curls,

An there held between Maxine thumb and index finger was an card,

But not just any card,

It was an calling card from

'The Joker' Himself, Maxine shuts her eyes from terror

Maxine then shivered when Joker smile came flashing behind her closed eyes, Maxine started letting out shaking breaths,

Maxine then opened her eyes, before fliping the card to the other side, her brown eyes averted to the message that was wrote sloppily onto the card

'Where The Madness Begins'

\- JOKER


	6. weeks of madness

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Maxine has been released from the hospital three weeks ago,

Three weeks, it been three weeks since the last time Maxine and joker first meeting, three weeks since Maxine found the card in her hair, it been a three week nightmare for Maxine

When Katie found out about 'The Joker' going near her daughter she was horrified, But what really tipped Katie's rage, was him putting an knife up Maxine's throat,

Katie got an retraining order for maxine, so she won't be harm with 'The Joker' actions,

after Katie got the restraining order, Maxine feels more safer than what she felted before, but deep down Maxine know that 'The Joker' was not done, they're were not done with each other, she knew, she can feel it, even if her mother tries to tell her it won't happen again, Maxine know it will happen again

Every night for the past three weeks Maxine always wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, screaming from the Joker's words, to his smile, then lastly to his laugh, it'll always get her deaf in the ear,

Maxine will always dream about her and The Joker meeting again, but not just any meeting, it'll alway ends with madness and chaos,

Katie has been getting hard time sleeping, from Maxine waking up an the middle of the night with an scream,

**(One Week Later)**

Maxine was starring at the white kitchen walls, while swirling her saggy cereals around, leaving behind an clink sound when ever the spoon comes in contact with inside of the bowl,

Maxine eyes now was dark from the bags that layers her under eyes, her skin has appear paler now from the lack of sun, letting out breath with an parted lip,

'where the madness begins'

her head says multiple times, Maxine squeezes her eyes shut before doing her routine like always when she hears those words chanting inside of her head,

Maxine Brought up her chest an inhale before exhaling, doing that for a minute, the voices was gone, Maxine was relieved,

Katie come into the kitchen with her work clothes, while her face held an smile, "Good Morning honey" Katie's says before kissing Maxine onto her cheek,

Maxine turns her attention onto her 'Mother' before putting an smile onto her face, "good morning mom" maxine says back before pushing her bowl of cereal from her, then averting her eyes downwards while twiddling her fingers onto her lap,

Katie grab an mug from the cabinet, in started fixing her up some coffee before she head to work, Once Katie puts the cup into the coffee machine before putting the 'K cup' coffee into the slack,

Katie then turns her attention onto Maxine before letting out an sigh "Maxine what's the matter?" Katie says with raised eyebrow, concerned with the awkward silence in the whole kitchen,

Maxine looked up from her lap to face her mom without once stopping the twiddling of her fingers "I'm is absolutely fine mom" Maxine says with no emotions

Katie just looked at Maxine, Katie knew Maxine wasn't fine but didn't put up a fight with it, Katie let out an low sigh "Great" Katie say sincerely, Katie turns around to get her coffee once it was done, Katie

turn back around to be only met with an slam to the door and with an empty chair,

Katie inhale and exhale before walked out the kitchen, then to the living room grabbing her keys, Katie twist the door knob and swing the door open before slamming it back shut, not bother to lock the door

**(Inside Maxine's Room)**

Maxine had her back against the door, when heard Katie left the house with an slam of the door, that only made Maxine sigh out from the situation, maxine takes her back from against the door then walk over to her mirror that was on the wall, Maxine came face to face with an unknown girl, that was starring her deep in the eye,

Maxine pulls her gaze from the mirror, she then throws herself face down onto the bed before letting out the sound of relief,

Maxine then removed her face to the side, she then reach an arm out towards her nightstand, there on her nightstand was 'The Joker Card'

Maxine had it every since she left the hospital, Maxine don't know why she kept it but she always remind herself it's for evidence,

But when ever she tells herself that, her mind always remind her that why didn't she give it to her mother when her mother ask did he left anything behind from him to her,

why didn't she? Maxine thought

She grasp in her hand before she flip herself around to be now laying on her back, Maxine then flips the card over to read the message

Maxine read the message in her head multiple times,

**'Where The Madness Begin'****\- JOKER**

"Where The Madness Begin" Maxine says to herself,

Then right there Maxine heard laughter ringing inside of her head, it'll only make Maxine groan from irritation, she then put the card back down onto the nightstand before she cuts off her lamp,

All that was repeating inside of Maxine head before she fall into an deep sleep was...

**_Why Me?_**


	7. where it start

Maxine whimpered while violently shaking against the wall with fear, her mouth was slightly apage but no sound coming out of it, Maxine eyes was trained onto Joker while he's dark one was trained on her as well,

'What to do?, what am I gonna do or say?' Maxine thought,

"What do you want Joker" Maxine's says with an mix of confidence and fear

Joker saw that she was trying to be strong and not afraid but joker know that she won't be strong by the end of this night,

Joker just cocked his head to the side while still looking at Maxine through dark eyes,

"Hmm What do I want?, What do I want Max-ine" Joker says while acting like his thinking about what he want

Joker in a flash took the blade out, the same one that he shown Maxine in the hallway, The Joker grabs the back of Maxine neck and throw her onto the bed, The Joker straddle Maxine before placing the sharp blade in the corner of her mouth with so much discomfort

Maxine eyes now was looking into his Eyes, Joker caught a glimpse of fear into Maxine eyes, Joker even felt Maxine body shaking like a broken washer machine against his own while he held up her upper body upwards, so the knife can dig a little deeper into the corner of her mouth

"What I want is you" Joker says with no emotion but kept continuing "You are the start for all the madness, The madness that'll bring Gotham's to it's knees" Joker says before licking his lips

Maxine body was frozen over she didn't feel the blade going deeper into her skin, or she didn't pay attention to what joker was saying,

Before Maxine could stop herself she spoke up while Joker was saying his statement "Why Me" Maxine says while holding they're eyes, Maxine wanted know why he pick her out of all Gotham citizens

The Joker looked down only breaking eye contact,

Joker looked back up with an smile onto his face, Joker reach a hand out an removed a curl that was infront of her face "because You complete it all, The Chaos to the Anarchy and lastly Madness" Joker says while holding eye contact

Maxine opens her mouth, Before she could speak there was a knock onto Maxine door,

The Joker And Maxine Eyes averted to the door, Just like how they did at the hospital,

"Honey are you alright in there?" Katie says with an hint of concern in her voice

The Joker turns to face Maxine, Maxine eyes was wide onto the door, Joker Reach his other hand to grip onto Maxine chin, He then turns her to face him

"Do something about or else" Joker says while his eyes darkens then took the blade away from Maxine mouth to point at the door,

Maxine was scared she didn't want nothing to happen to her mother because of her mistake, before taking a deep breath "everything fine mom" Maxine says clear and normal,

but Maxine know that her mother ain't gonna get off that easy, but she was wrong this time

"Oh okay sweetie get some sleep" Katie replied before walking back into her room

after a minute a silence only heavy breathing, The Joker finally takes the blade from Maxine view, before tucking it nicely into his trousers, he then climbs off of Maxine body,

Joker then walked towards the window, he unlocked the window, Joker opens the window high opened following by a strong wind that brush into Maxine face making her shivered from the coldness,

but not before stopping to look back at an shocked Maxine with her eyes still on him, Joker Turns his attention onto her nightstand,

There on her nightstand was The card he left her three weeks ago,

Joker turns to face her before pointing a finger directly at Maxine

"Until we'll meet again I'll be watching you" Joker says before climbing out of her room window,

Maxine was motionless, she didn't even pay attention to what the joker was saying, but kept her eyes on his every movement

'What have I've done, I just sold my soul to the devil himself' Maxine thought

Maxine swallowed hard, while still looking at the window where the joker climb out not even a minute ago

**(Probably not my best but I'll keep trying for you guys, hope you love it, But don't worry guys that madness will probably begins chapter 9 or chapter 10 don't know yet but I'll figure it out**


	8. can't hide

"Okay mom talk to you later love you bye" Maxine says onto the phone to her mother who was clearly at work, but that didn't budge Katie, After a minute long conversation they both said they goodbye,

Maxine throw herself onto the loveseat lazily, letting out an exhausted sigh,

Maxine haven't heard from the joker since a week now, it's really getting on Maxine's last nerves, she don't wanna be in no part of the joker plan at all, but Maxine knew that she didn't have an choice, she was after all His Madness,

Maxine reaches for the remote, the television turns on, Maxine whole face turned white, there on the screen was The Joker,

With his White facepaint, in the black around his eyes, to the red lipstick that was smeared around his lips messily,

Wonder how he'll look like without The war paint, Maxine thought but quickly fading away once she relieved what she was saying to herself,

Maxine was about to turn the channel but stopped,

"LOOK AT ME!!!" The Joker screams making Maxine jump out of her skin making her averted her eyes onto the television making eye contact with The Joker dark ones,

He know I'm watching, Maxine thought

Joker had an craze look onto his face making his scars stand out, he licks the side of his mouth (only making Maxine shivered)

"Maxie you've been an very bad girl" joker says licking his lips, " a very very bad girl" Joker says once again before stared through the screen, making Maxine quiver onto the loveseat with fear

"But you see that's what I like from my girly... she's one feisty gal" joker says, then he puts his face into the camera "If you know what I mean" joker says before wink into the camera,

Maxine made a nasty face, her stomach started doing flip flops from the gesture,

Joker takes his from up close the camera, "If you watching this batsy I'll like to say... The madness begins" joker says before letting out his infamously Laughing,

The screen then turns static

Maxine now was shaking like a leaf onto the loveseat, Eyes never once leaving away from television even if the screen was static, Maxine mind has gone blank, nothing to do or say,

Maxine knew should couldn't hide, where to run?, There was no way out, not in gotham,

Maxine knew should couldn't hide from...

The war paint

The dark eyes

In lastly...

The scars

She couldn't hide from

The Joker


	9. love and affection

That morning maxine was woken up by the smell of coffee, 'mom' Maxine thought to herself, she then flung her legs to the side before planting her bare feet onto the cold wooden floor, maxine stretched out making her back arch perfectly, she then stands up from the bed before walking into the bathroom, Maxine then switched the lights on, her eyes squinted from the lightness that shine in them, after a second of adjustment maxine looks at herself into the mirror,

Maxine skin was pale,her eyes held with dark circles, lips pale but still had an tint of pink, Maxine was lifeless, reaching an hand into her hair only making her grimace, From the greasiness from her curls, Maxine huffed out the wipe her hands onto her pajamas, Maxine then reach over cutting on the bathtub faucet, she turns the taps to hot temperature,

maxine grabs the hem of her pajamas pant, before grabbing the hem of panties also, pulling them downwards till its falls down her ankles, maxine step out them,

Maxine mind drift back to jokers word from him to her...

''Shes one feisty gal... if you know what i mean?'' joker say winking before chuckling darkly

Maxine momentarily slaps herself for thinking such a thing, Why she was thinking so off?, Maxine continue with stripping from her clothes until she was exposed, maxine steps a foot into the hot temperature water, at first maxine hissed from the sudden of hotness against her cold skin, but after a minute maxine carefully slips in the hotness, after being fully in the water maxine deeply exhale with relief, after a month in two weeks maxine finally let her guard down an smiled, not just any smile but an genuine smile

But maxine knew deep inside that this happiness wasn't gonna last long, she know he'll come back she can feel it,

Maxine was now out the bathtub, Maxine wore an purple long sleeve shirt with an 'v line' neckline, with some black high waisted pants, she top it off with some low top white sneakers,

Maxine hair is an a high ponytail with curls dangling down to frame her face,

Maxine walk downstairs only meeting an empty living room, Maxine figure that her mom was an the kitchen, she walked into the kitchen before once again meeting an empty kitchen also, Maxine caught glimpse of an note onto the counter top, Maxine walks over and grab it

Joke

Maxine furrowed her eyebrows 'what the hell?' Maxine thought, she balled the note up before throwing it away,

Maxine walk over to the cabinet and grab an coffee cup, preparing to make herself some coffee,

Maxine Impatiently taps her finger onto the counter taps, turning her head towards the window, Maxine saw children playing in the snow, her ears was filled with laughter,

'Pure souls' Maxine thought

Maxine was interrupted by the coffee machine going off, she grabs her coffee, Maxine then grabs some coffee cream, pouring 4 coffee creams making then reaches for the sugar, Maxine pulls sugar into her coffee, once she was done she stirred her coffee, Maxine then sat onto the kitchen table and started sipping her coffee not caring about how hot it was,

"Maxie" a voice say huskily into Maxine's ear, Maxine twirl around to face the joker to give him a piece of her mind, Empty

Maxine stands up from the table forgetting about to coffee, Maxine goes into the living room, she grab her fur coat from the coat rack before throwing it around her shoulder after putting her arms inside of the sleeves, Maxine finally let down her curls, she then puts an beanie over her head,

Just like that Maxine walks over an unlock the front door locks, the cold wind blew Maxine in the face hard making her shivered, Maxine locked the bottom lock of the door before slamming the door behind her, Maxine walked down the stairs before walking off in Gotham's Winter weather,

Later that day

Maxine was walking back home, Maxine had went to the park that earlier just to keep her mind activated, she had a little peace there without thinking of Joker, And his plans,

Once her house came in view Maxine saw that her mother car was here, She knew she had some explaining to do once she gets face to face with her mother,

Maxine walks up the staircase, Maxine then took a deep breath before bringing her finger to the doorbell,

Ding dong

The doorbell rings from inside, Maxine then heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door, Making Maxine Nervous shift her posture, Then there was the sound of door locks getting unlock

Here it comes, Maxine thought,

The door then was swiftly open wide reveling Katie making a face that say 'You have alot of explaining to do', Maxine Just looks down From the uncomfortable stare her mother was giving her,

What to do?...what to say!!!!... Maxine thought, Maxine was about to speak but Katie beat her too it "house now" Katie's say, Maxine haven't move this made katie furious "NOW" Katie yelled lowly for only Maxine can hear before moving out the way so Maxine can go through,

Maxine jumped out her skin from her mothers shocking action, She then went inside of the house, Katie shuts the door before locking the door, Katie turns her attention to Maxine once again,

"Are you fucking crazy Maxine?, You know it's is dangerously out there" Katie say before once again continuing "Say if anything could've happen to you out there Maxine I'm so sorry for yelling at you but I have no choice but to yelled I'm am your mother and I want you to be completely safe under my will" Katie now was broken washer machine from breaking down crying,

For the first time Maxine was speechless, and moveless, She couldn't believe right before her eyes Her mother was crying her heart out for her,

Maxine walks over to katie before embracing her with an big hug that Maxine have ever inflicted to an person, this hug was special, Katie sobbed into Maxine's shoulder, after calming down Katie's lift herself up, an look up at Maxine face before gripping onto the side of Maxine face affectionate, Maxine looks into her mother eyes

"I'm sorry mom...I'm really am I'll never do it again sorry will you forgive me" Maxine says all this while looking katie in the eye,

Katie face them broke into an genuine grin before following by an softly chuckle she kissed Maxine onto the forehead "I forgive you honey" Katie says to Maxine,

Maxine knew her mother was telling the truth, Maxine then leaned into Katie more,

* * *

Hope you guys love it, next chapter will be mind blowing see you then, bye!!!!!


	10. joke on me

Today was a great day, the birds chirped just telling everyone is gonna be a nice day,

Maxine was in the living room with her legs across the couch watching Disney channel, maxine figured why not watch Disney channel when it was an calm afternoon,

Maxine puts the spoon of cereal inside her mouth chewing them down before swallowing the sugary down her throat, her toes curled inside of socks from the thrilling taste the cereals left behind,

After Maxine was done with her cereals, she gets up from the couch, she walks into the kitchen, Maxine turns the faucet on washing her bowl and spoon,

When Maxine was down to the spoon only after washing the bowl, suddenly an a blink of the eye Maxine was hunched over the sink instantly dropping the sliver spoon, her eyes automatically shuts

There came flashing behind her eyes was Joker in all his glory standing there just Watching maxine, trying to memorize her movements to her breathing pattern and lastly her Mind

Maxine was trying hard to open her eyes they still didn't open, nor matter how much she tried they wouldn't budge,

Joker just looked at Maxine before the corners of his mouth started curling upwards to an smile, Maxine couldn't move, Joker points his finger at the direction Maxine was "as you know" Joker says while walking towards her but still continuing "madness is like gravity" Joker was now infront of Maxine he reach an hand into Maxine hair softly digging his nails into her head, Joker Digged deeper before yanking her head back, Maxine screamed was like music to his ears, joker then felt Maxine Fragility hands grip his hand to make ease the pain,

He smiled down at maxine,

"all it takes is a little push" he then pushed Maxine,

She now was falling, Maxine felted the wind against her, Maxine couldn't even scream it was caught up an her throat,

Before she hit the ground she utter an "Goodbye" following by The Devil himself laughter

Maxine wakes up with an jerked from the body, her heart was beating fast, shes look around seeing everything was still where it was an that the TV was now playing Hannah Montana,

It was just an nightmare, none of its real, it was all an nightmare, Maxine reminded herself

She couldn't stop thinking about how it felted when he pushed her into gravity, The madness of it all, couldn't stop think about how he was looking at her, Looking at her as if he has urge to...

No... he wouldn't... It's not like that... isn't it?, Maxine thought to herself but quickly with when an 'No' in mind

Maxine then averted her eyes to the window seeing if her mother was here, only seeing an empty parkway, Maxine then averted from window to downwards, Maxine saw that she still held the cereal bowl with an grip,

Maxine slowly sit ups on the couch, once she lift up Maxine noticed she was drenched in sweat, "agh" Maxine says in disgust, Maxine grabs the remote off the table turning off the television before once again placing the remote back onto the coffee table, getting up with the bowl still in hand,

She walks into the kitchen putting bowl and spoon into the sink not bother to wash it, maxine leave from out the kitchen, she then went into living room before going up the stairs while skipping the whole way, once Maxine hit the hallway she desperately reaches for her doorknobs twisting it,

Maxine then opens it, once she open she stopped her movements, saw Two unknown mens with an clown mask while pointing they're gun at her keeping it trained,

The on the right spoke up "Now little girl we wouldn't want to hurt you but if that's the case" The masked man says to Maxine, before pulling the chamber back, Maxine was frozen in her spot once she heard the soft click sound, The other then spoke up

"Chuck" the other clown say warningly keeping his gun trained onto Maxine like an hawk

"Remember what boss strictly said to us" The masked man says to Chuck while continuing continue

"He say if any of us touch her we dead meat" He say strictly and slow, Maxine now was shaking like an leaf,

out of surprise maxine dashes away from the door only hearing curse words from the clown masked man, she ran down the stairs with so much speed, reaching the door, suddenly Maxine was grabbed harshly by the arm before getting pulled back into someone chest

it hit her when she smelled the all to familiar scent, Gunpowder and smoke

Maxine eyes went wide, she open was about to scream, before a scream escape, a purple gloved hand slap her mouth shut which made her scream muffled into the glove

They then leaned the mouth down to the shell of Maxine ear before breathing in it, Maxine then felted the corner of their mouth was carved into a smile

"Where do you think your going" Joker says chuckling, turning to face Maxine petrified face

Katie has already gotten off work an was know hitting home, Katie had an big surprise for Maxine, it was gonna be the best

Once Katie arrive she park her car she unbuckled her seatbelt before reaching in the back for wrapped gift for her daughter, She puts the gift under arm, Katie open her car door before stepping out snow was everywhere, Katie rolled her eyes, she then slams her door shut

Maxine was screaming her lungs out from the impact of the joker shoe came in contact with her lower abdomen, "Stop please...please...IM SORRY" Maxine yelled out the last part, Maxine was now begging mercy to the joker himself while his henchmens just watch on the torturing scene without doing anything, because they couldn't do anything, they just watched Maxine scream helplessly onto her side while they're boss kept insulting with his powerful kicks to her stomach and back,

Then that's when they all including Joker and Maxine, heard an car parking outside of the house, Joker looks up at The other henchman Frost, Whipping his head towards the window, as in telling Frost to look out the window, Frost Quietly walk over the window an peak,

Frost saw an Older women with black hair coming out the car with an gift tucked under her arm, Frost then slowing left the window before nodding to joker

Joker brought his attention back onto Maxine, Maxine was silently crying, Joker grabbed her up from the floor, Maxine wince from the pain especially from her lower abdomen, But all that forgotten when joker brought her face close to his own licking his lips "don't mess this up doll" Joker says taking out his gun pointing down Maxine lower back "Move it" The Joker hissed while poking the gun down her back urging her to get to the door, so Maxine walks over to the door slow only making joker impatiently, Once she's was infront of the door the door bell was already ringed, the ringed if the doorbell made Maxine insides ring as well,

Maxine shakly unlocks the door,

Katie noticed that the house was silent, so she ringed the door bell again

Ding dong

No response

Katie reaches for the door bell again but at mid-thought stopped when she saw the door was open revealing Maxine With an lifeless face,

Katie notices that her daughter also was just looking paranoid so she spoken up, "Maxine are u gonna let me in?" Katie's say to Maxine because Maxine was blocking the door, Katie looks over her daughter face and body language

Something isn't right, Katie thought

Maxine just looked at her mother before biting her bottom lip,

The Joker gun was pressed deeper this time, Maxine knew she was running out of time, she wanted her mom to know something isn't right, but before Maxine could catch herself,

She Slam her elbow into The Joker jaw getting him at surprise, Maxine then yelled on the top her lungs "RUN MOM!!!" Maxine says, Maxine saw confusion was across her mother's face, then an second Maxine was already tackled down the floor by one Of The henchmens, Maxine was fighting like an madwomen that was on steroids, She then saw Joker emerge from the darkness with his gun now trained onto Katie,

"Ata ata ata, Now I strictly said Maxie that you go alone with the game but too see that you didn't" Joker says to Maxine while still having his eyes on Katie with the gun trained on her also,

Maxine started tossing and turning into the floor trying to break free from the henchmen hold, The more she move the more she got tired Maxine knew she messed up

Big Time

Katie mouth was apape like an fish out of water, The gift has already fallen out of her arms when Maxine was brutally attack down onto the floor by an a unrecognizable man,

"Please joker don't hurt her" Katie say desperately but she still continue "if you want money I've got it I'll give to you with no problem but please not her just not her" Katie says now on her knees begging the devil himself,

Maxine was shake her head side to side, Maxine wonder where the other henchman was but quickly Vanishing the thought,

Joker looked back at Maxine tackle figure before turning his attention back to Katie "oh why would I hurt such an beautiful young lady as herself" Joker says with an tease, he turned to stared back at Maxine once again, then Joker pulled back the chamber of the gun, making Maxine eyes go wide "No Joker please don't do this PLEASE!!!!" Maxine says with the last part desperately she then started trying to crawl to Joker, Joker notice this before nodding his head to frost to let her go, Frost automatically let's go Maxine

An like a dog with their tail tucked between their legs Maxine crawls over to joker before tugging onto his trouser,

Joker looked down at his Creation, Maxine Looked like an rag doll that been Thrown by for years, "Please?" Maxine says helplessly with puppy eyes making her Tearfulness brown eyes glow,

Maxine saw that he still had the gun Trained onto her mother, 'What do I gotta do think think think!' Maxine thought to herself before one crossed her mind she was frantic about it but she knew it'll probably save both her and her mother lives?,

Katie just watched the scene infront if her, her daughter, Maxine, Was begging The Joker, The Devil himself to spare both of they lives, Katie started sobbing, she didn't want her daughter to this at all, but what Katie heard she'll never forget until she's in her graveyard, "I'll do anything'' Maxine say sounding like an whole complete different person, Joker even caught onto the part an it only made him Want to hear it... more, Maxine hasn't even notice no changing in her voice, while getting off the floor before standing fully her height while still continuing ''I mean Anything" Maxine says Slowly with seductive eyes before running her hands down The Joker chest,

The joker henchmens mouth was now open from Maxine bravery action towards The Joker an Joker himself couldn't blame them

Joker was please so he looked down at Maxine with an greedy smile, 'Oh Boy you better know what you getting yourself into Maxine' a unfamiliar voice says to maxine, Maxine was scared down to her core but she knew that she had to go along with it so... she did, Maxine then run her finger through Jokers Greasy Blondish green hair before rubbing his scalp, Only making him moan an return, Joker eyes then fluttered shut, Feeling disgust, Maxine then unburied her finger from the joker scalp before bringing her arms back to her sides, but. Not. Once. Taking her eyes off him, Joker felted her tiny fingers leaving his scalp, He opens his lifeless Black eyes, Joker looked at Maxine appearance, Her shirt was now tore and bloody from the beating The Joker inflicted onto her, Her black Leggings now Ripped on the knees to her fluffy sock was now soak and dirty and ruining From her trying to escape, an lastly her hair was an rat nest, Joker smile, then rans his fingers through Maxine Dark brown curls in return making her wince from the tugging, then suddenly maxine eyes momentarily went wide, Joker jerk Maxine face upwards before crushing his lips harshly onto Maxine's fragile ones,

Maxine felted joker trying to get entrance So she let him get entrance Joker started violating her mouth with his Snake like tongue, Katie on her knees Just watched on the scene couldn't believe what she was seeing, Maxine now was whimpering against the joker mouth, Maxine then felt joker puts her arms up, Maxine got the idea so she wrap them around him while clinging on for dear life,

'Oh boy oh boy what are you doing miss Maxine letting your teenage hormones gets to you, that'll have to be an shame' The same voice says to Maxine but Maxine just ignore them an kept on

His henchmen now was getting uncomfortable by the sight of they're boss and this girl kissing, so they looked beyond the two, To keep attention onto Katie

Katie just couldn't believe it her daughter, her baby, her world, was kissing the devil himself and he was all into the kiss right about because he started running his gloved hand up and down the length of her body,

What is happening why am I letting this happen, Maxine thought

Maxine was not paying attention to this but, Joker already had pulled the trigger, Maxine caught the noise, she whip away from the kiss,

Maxine now screaming bloody murder, She noticed Her mother was shot in her chest too close by the heart, Katie now was gasping like a fish without no oxygen

Maxine dashes away from joker then got down her knees crawling over to her Mom,

Once Maxine was on the side of her mother, Katie then lands her green eyes onto Maxine adorably brown eyes

Katie smile, Maxine body was now wracking from upcoming sobs, then Katie surprise her when she puts her finger up her lips Shushing Maxine to be calm,

"I love you ok... Don't ever forget alright" Katie says to her daughter while Maxine just shake her head 'no', Katie shakes her head 'yes' before kissing her onto the forehead,

"No mom please stay" Maxine says she then felted her mom took an deep breath before she went still,

"Mom?... Mom... MOM!!!" Maxine started tearing up, She didn't have anyone now, everything was numbed around Maxine,

Maxine couldn't take it anymore she fainted

She knew now

The Joke Falls On Her

* * *

Now guys this is the longest out of my book, I wanted this chapter to be longer because this is the last scene of Katie, now that Katie's gone it was hard killing her off but you have to get into business, I wanted to thanked My Bestie Elementalist654 for guiding me into continuing this book I'll wouldn't have done this without you, Please guys I hope you have readed her story called (Fate Of Anarchy) the book is so well Writing in its one of my fav book of all time, hope to seeing you guys next time but the update probably take a little bit longer, but hope you guys like it,

**love** you jokester's,.

I had to do this, Word count: 2171 **or probably more idk**

**If you guys wondering I've edited some parts into it to make it better but yeah hope you enjoy!!!!**


	11. it takes one bad day

maxine woken up to be only blindfolded, maxine felted she was tied up the waist, Maxine try to move but failed, She was moaning in pain, she started shaking side to side, Maxine then heard a groan from someone somewhere following by heavy footsteps, ''She's waking up'' Maxine Automatically knew who it was ''maybe...I'll tell the boss later'' Chuck says while looking down at the helpless girl

trying to lift herself up from what ever she was lying on, maxine couldn't see anything but she was unexpectedly pushed down by chuck, making her slap onto the table hard, before she could even open her mouth to scream from the impact of her head colliding with Steel, her blindfold was off at mid seconds,

Maxine eyes went wide momentarily She even gulp down to her core, chuck was looking at like he wanted to attack her or even worst... Have her

Chuck look her up in down before reaching out touching her bare thigh, maxine haven't even notice that her leg was bare or even matter of fact even know she was an a baggy shirt with only underwear, that made maxine nervous and scared the same time,

Maxine was brought back to reality when she felted Chuck squeeze her thigh harshly, making gasp out,

Chuck took that as a good sign

Maxine turns to Chuck looking vulnerable "Please don't do this Maxine say before swallowing down the urge to vomit when his hand started going higher "Your better then this!!!" That momentarily stop chuck, He took his attention off Maxine's bare leg to fully face her, "please don't just don't" Maxine voice crack at the end,

Chuck just looked at her without saying an word, after an silence of nothing Chuck breaks the awkwardness "You right" Chuck say before pulling back a little bit "I'm better than this" Chuck say finally making Maxine breath out of relief,

"I'll try better" Chuck say before pouncing onto Maxine surprising her from his unexpectedly move

The wind was knocked out of Maxine, Her eyes now was budge out,

Chuck hands now was up the baggy shirt this trigger Maxine to go insane, Maxine started squirming underneath Chuck trying to throw him off her,

"GET OFF ME!!!" Maxine yells out before screaming her lungs out, Chuck say something unintelligent before unexpectedly backhanded Maxine making her head go to the right side, Maxine for a minute saw stars,

maxine choke out an cry of failure, "you need to learn how to keep it quiet" Chuck say " beside it's not gonna be long till you dead" Chuck say before chuckling darkly, it made Maxine want to vomit right there but she knew'd better not to do that

Her mind then drift back to Joker,

'where is joker' Maxine wonder before her eyes spotted the door on the opposite side of the wall,

Maxine turns her attention back onto Chuck, Chuck was leaning down about to kiss her,

Maxine saw what he

Was about to do so she spit in Chuck's face, making him furiously angry "you bi-" but Chuck stop what he was about to say,

The once door was shut was now open revealing the one in only...

The Joker

His face shown that he was mad really really really mad,

Maxine felted Chuck getting off her completely, maxine was relieved but at the same time scared

Maxine saw Chuck was now eventually shaking up by the stare The Joker was sending him, it even made Maxine squirm on the inside and outside,

"Now Chucky we've discussed about this earlier" joker say while staring down at Chuck with his sinisterly look, Chuck was about to interrupt but joker had silence him with a death look, Joker continue after "in what I see right now isn't what we discussed or I said to do!" Joker say darkly before licking his lips

Chuck couldn't form any words towards the joker because he knew he messed up,

But The Joker didn't expect him to answer

Maxine didn't understand what they were talking about 'what they discussed earlier' Maxine thought confused

Chuck now finally speaks back "Boss it's not what you think?" Chuck say with his eyebrows furrowed, Chuck then turns his attention onto Maxine "She said that she wanted to have a little fun before her time was over" Chuck say only Making Maxine go hysterically angry

Before Maxine could stop herself she already had went forward "No that's not true joker" Maxine say desperately "AGH you lying sick bastard!" Maxine spats out the insult to Chuck, making Chuck want the urge to choke the lights out of her but Maxine knew he didn't have the balls too,

Maxine looks at joker seeing that he was staring right at her, she then lays her head back on the table making her curls around her looks like an Halo, "Please" Maxine mouthed towards The Joker, The Joker an returned Just laughed,

The gesture only made Maxine Want to burst in tears right then in there

Joker laughter was now stopped,

"So Chucky you really think I'll believe anything you say?" Joker say while walking over to chuck, Maxine then saw something shiny and sliver was in The Joker hand,

'His Switchblade' Maxine thought

The Joker know Flick his Blade open making Maxine eyes go wide she knew what was about to happen dear ole chuck

Chuck Saw the Switchblade was now appeared into the hand, he saw that the joker had an good measure grip onto the blade

Joker now was infront of Chuck, the joker still continue "I know my girly here won't do such a thing she haven't done it this whole time now have she?" Joker say with his head cocked to the side turning his attention onto Maxine before returning it back onto Chuck Joker now puts the blade into his mouth unexpectedly making Chuck held an horrified face "you'll never learn from your actions or mistakes but we'll see if you'll regret them right. Now." Joker say,

a blink of an eye The Joker have already slice into Chuck right cheek, Chuck screamed so loud that it'll make you gone deaf, the blood now was build up inside of Chuck's mouth, Chuck now was choking onto his blood,

Making Maxine screamed also, from the sight there was blood everywhere blood even manage to got on her who was a feet away,

Joker now started laughing hysterically he then reach into his trousers pulling out his glock joker grabbed the back of Chuck's head aggressively before soothingly the gun up and down Chuck's face "don't worry poor ole chuck I'll make it feel all better" Joker say sweetly as if talking to an child,

Joker then puts the gun to chuck head before pulling the trigger making Chuck's brains splash onto Joker in especially Maxine,

Maxine now was crying, she was covered in blood and brains her curls even had a little bit of brains in it,

Chuck's body collapse onto the hard wooden floor, Maxine could even see the blood seeping out of chucks head, what made Maxine went more hysterical was that Chuck's eyes was staring right at her

"WHY DID YOU THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL EM YOU DIDN'T HAD TO KILL HIM YOU MONSTER" Maxine yelled out anguish to the Joker, Joker look at her before laughing, Maxine only an return just cried,

'i wish this have never happened ever this is all my fault I did this to everyone' Maxine thought feeling ashamed and guilty

Maxines cried was mixed with the joker laugh making it sound so terrifying that it even gave the other henchmans chill down they're back

Joker automatically stopped laughing, his dark eyes was now on Maxine, Joker now looked like an monster, walking over Maxine making her automatically trying to break free from the Ropes tied around her waist

"You say I'm a monster hmm" Joker say leaning close to Maxine, Maxine only looked without saying a yes or no

"Well if I'm a monster I would've done this" The Joker says Before putting the Blade into Maxine mouth making her not have time to be prepared "Do You Wanna Know How I Got These Scars" Joker say licking his lips,

* * *

Sorry guys for the cliffhanger in yeah I'm back just wanted to put this part out there for y'all, I hope my Jokesters had enjoy last chapter and the other ones like I have, I'll post Next chapter probably next week but I'll see if I'm feeling alright cause right now I'm sick, but I'll will not stop I will keep going until my fingers can't work anymore, Love you my Jokesters

Namaia Rose

Word count: 1387


	12. author note

Hey guys I just wanted to thank you guys for all the viewers to the votes i appreciate it, ive just wroten a new chapter go check it out would you, Go check out Fate of Anarchy guys, Go follow my friend/Bestie Elementalists645

It's very interesting and mind blowing, her writing just blows me away like LITARLLY love you bestie ️️️️

But hey if you guys got an idea for a cover to my book dm, anyways Love ya!

Namaia Rose


	13. why so serious?

In Bold Letter That's When Joker Telling The Story of How he Gotten his scars, just wanted to make sure y'all guys enjoy!!!

* * *

"Do You Wanna Know How I Got These Scars" Joker say while his eyes was glared onto Maxine's dark eyes while holding the blade firmly against Maxine corner of her mouth, all that was heard in the playroom was Heavy breathing from both Joker and Maxine but especially Maxine, Maxine couldn't think at all, all she was focused on was joker switchblade in the corner of her mouth, Maxine Knew'd the joker wasn't joking around this time he was really about to kill her, Maxine eyes started to prickle tears

Joker see Maxine about to break down but still continuing "well You see Max-ine'' Making Maxine cringed on the inside from his little little nickname towards her "My father was a drinker and a fiend One night he goes off crazier than usual" joker say before licking his lips to continue "mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself but he doesn't Like that...not. one. BIT!!!" Joker yelled at the end making Maxine jumped an that caused her to get a knick onto her bottom lip, Maxine felted the blood flowing from her bottom lip to down her chest, but that still didn't stop The Joker from telling maxine his story, "So me watching he takes the knife to her laughing while he does it" Joker then takes the blade from maxine mouth before running it up and down her face, Maxine froze, Joker then ran the blade onto her Cheek, Joker looks over Maxine face mesmerizes her features,

'What is going on' Maxine thought,

the blade now moved from her cheeks towards her chin, Maxine followed the blade movements,

Maxine looks up in Gasp, The Joker was staring at her with his dark panel eyes, Maxine was intimidated by his stare, it was like he was the Lion and she was his... Prey

Momentarily Maxine licks her bottom lip The Joker in reflex lick his lips also, maxine noticed that her belly started feeling funny when the joker eyes drift down to her mouth,

Joker and Maxine had forgotten about what he was about to say next in his story, The Joker Now leaned his head downwards, Maxine felt that her heart was about to explored, Joker and Maxine was face to face, Joker eyes was now hooded, Joker Looks into Maxine eyes "Mine... Your mine, your mine Madness, My Chaos Your mines and Only Mines" The Joker says in one breath while never breaking eye contact, Maxine world came crashing down onto her From hearing That she Was The Jokers Plaything, Maxine eyes now released the tears, Whimpering Maxine shakes her head "no Joker please" Maxine says desperately tears trailing down her cheeks

Joker ignore maxine, He pulls down the front of Maxine baggy shirt, but stopping before it shown her bra, The Joker plants his head onto the side of her neck,

Maxine felt Joker Hot breath onto her cold skin, Joker then place an kiss there almost making Maxine leap outta her skin from the unexpectedly gesture, Joker felted Maxine body shaking eventually, he then place another kiss before looking back up at Maxine, Maxine eyes was shut and she was silently crying,

Joker Gets in Maxine face "Look at me" Joker say, Maxine automatically open her eyes, making eye contact with the joker,

Maxine eyes was bloodshot, Joker liked the look on her but didn't show he did, Joker Kissed Maxine on her head "You see, he turns to me and he says Why So Serious?"

I Know guys it's short but I'll try next time I've been having a hard week now, but I'll do better next time guys love you


	14. I'm am you

Joker moves from Maxine before backing away While backing up Joker Almost tripped over, Joker looks down seeing that Chuck's body was still there his blue eyes staring lifelessly at Maxine, Joker groan out frustrating before kicking the body aside from him, Maxine gasp, Joker Looks up at maxine "Well lookie here I almost forgot hehehe" Joker says laughing before averting his eyes back onto Chuck's unmoving corpse, Joker Walks over Chuck's body towards the door,

Joker left the room without once glancing back at Maxine,

Maxine looks away from the door before looking ahead of the light that hang above her then suddenly she breaks down,

Her body was whacking from upcoming sobs,

She opens her mouth letting out an wet mouth sob making her swallow down the saliva that was forming inside of her mouth,

"What have I've done" Maxine says quietly only for her to hear,

Maxine saw an shadow in the corner of her eye she turns her head to look and what she saw was unbelievable

It was her, But A different her, a Dangerously looking her

The other maxine was sitting in a chair that was in the corner of the room she had her legs crossed She waves at Maxine "Hiya Maxie" The other Maxine says, Maxine didn't say anything, The other maxine continue talking "I am Ace Midnight I know you probably don't know me or recognize me at all" Ace says before chuckling She then twiddle her fingers onto her lap while looking at Maxine like an psychopathic Person

"Who are you where did you came from?" Maxine says an disbelief while glaring down at the other her "Don't play stupid with me maxine you know who I'm am" Ace says voice raising at the end "dontcha remember Maxie..." Ace says with her head tilted to the side "or is that your precious mommy bear brainwashed your brain down to its core of not remembering me at all" Ace says making eye contact with maxine, Maxine got furious about ace bringing her mother into this,

"Don't you ever bring my mother into this or I'll-" Maxine was cut off from Ace Laugh ringing into her ears making her squint her eyes shut and wanting to cover her ears, "You'll do what" Ace Challenge

"You just like I thought you would become"Ace says before lifting off the chair walking towards Maxine who was tied onto the table from waist,

Maxine heart was beating like an rollercoaster,

Ace stand on the side of Maxine, Maxine shot her death look, but ace ignore with an chuckle only ticking Maxine off more, "You just like I imagine maxine" Ace says to maxine, Maxine eyes furrowed from confusion, Ace Leaned down to whisper into Maxine's ears, "a failure...a pathetic Piece of trash that been thrown over and over and over again" Ace says,

Ace then run her finger threw Maxine curls before yanking Maxine head onto the side she was standing maxine moan an let out a tear from tearing of her hair

Maxine looks up at ace with water eyes "Why you doing this" Maxine quietly cry before letting out more tears, ace tilt her head to the side looking down at Maxine, In return ace face broke into a big smile on her bloody red lips making her look like The Joker himself,

"Because I'm am you" Ace says

Maxine was confused once she was abiut to say something Ace all sudden disappeared leaving Maxine all by herself in the room with an dead body,

'What did she mean about my mom brainwashing me?' Maxine thought but quickly push it away from thought

After her mind went overdriving Everything went dark inside of the room maxine was held in, Seeing nothing but darkness maxine started crying once again, for along time crying Maxine finally let the darkness took over her body

I'm Am You


	15. all it takes is a little madness

**Dream**

* * *

**Maxine was watching the trees breeze from the wind, mesmerized The colors the tree form, Maxine run her fingers through the tree, Maxine enjoy The feeling of the breeze hitting her face so lovely,****Maxine walks over to where all the Rose's who was just beaming down on a Beautiful sunny day, The sky was held blue with Clouds spread from each direction with birds flying in the air making****it the first time ever in Gotham itself Looks beautiful than ever****Maxine Picks a Rose she puts it up to her nose then inhale before exhaling, Maxine for once smile she closes her eyes before once again inhaling the smell of the beauty rose itself, making her relax against her will,****Maxine opens her eye in look down at the Rose in her hand, instantly It was Now dead the once beautiful reds in it now Dark and crumble up, Maxine gasp before dropping the rose onto the ground, Now everything around Maxine was turning dark, The once blue sky turning grayish Black, The birds that was flying was now gone, The trees now dead also along with the Roses,****Maxine shakes her head side to side before gripping onto her hair "no this can't be happening" Maxine desperately says to herself she turns away before turning white like a ghost****Katie was standing right infront of Maxine, Maxine noticed Katie eyes held hatred, "this is your fault" Katie spat out, Maxine couldn't move or talk she was paralysis, Katie got angry "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Katie yelled while pointing at the bloody bullet wound around her heart,****Maxine felted tears tears welling up her eyes, She tried to speak but couldn't, Katie Grabs Maxine by her hair before yanking it back, Maxine screams on the top of her lungs, Katie then brought Maxine face up to hers, "You made this happen because of your stupidity im dead now" Katie sneer at Maxine,****Maxine was whimpering like a lost puppy, "I-I'm So-sorry Mom" Maxine cries out, Maxine swallow before continuing "I'm so sorry I put into this i-i was trying to keep you away from it but just failed" Maxine says lastly,****Katie just stared deep in Maxine, Looking her over, Maxine felted Katie grip onto her roots tighten up more it made her yelp, "Bullshit" Katie finally say before pushing maxine,****Maxine noticed that she was falling, Maxine scream but it was cut short when she felt a blade in her mouth, Her eyes momentarily went wide,****"You see Maxine Everything that happen in your life including your mother's was because your Choice and Pleasure" Ace Sternly says, "it was your fault You wanted to keep the card an look what it gotcha" Ace says while tugging onto the side of Maxine lips,****Ace then breaks out giggling****Maxine scream against The blade the was firmly against the corner of her lips,****Ace stop giggling, "but you see All you need to do is relax" Ace Says making Maxine furrowed her eyebrows****"All It Takes is a li-ttle Mad-ness" Ace Stated before Ripping The blade into the corner of Maxine mouth****The air was filled with Maxine Gurgling scream and Ace's Laughter **

* * *

Maxine felted a impact onto her left cheek, She heard an groan on the side of her but didn't bother to open her eyes

She felted another impact onto her cheek but this time It felted rougher and harder then the last one did, "Wake up" Someone says while shaking her, Maxine groan before moving her head on the other side,

Suddenly Maxine felted an hard object slamming into her left knee, The whole room was filled with Maxine's Scream, her eyes was now open they held tears, The tears was now trailing down her cheeks she was also wheezing

Maxine turns her attention onto Joker, Joker was looking at her with hit emotionless stare, he held the hammer firmly into his hand,

"It seems that you didn't want to wake up" Joker says licking his y shaped scar on the bottom of his lip,

The pain was unbearable Maxine couldn't stop the uncontrollable crying that whack her body with sobs

"Well look what I gotcha" Joker says to Maxine acting as nothing happen with him slamming a hammer into her knee, Maxine Saw that Joker held a tray with apple,

The pain now was forgotten, Maxine was staring at the tray with an anger, Maxine knew that Joker wanted to tease her, Maxine knew that even if wasn't food it was something, she knew she'll have to beg for this one she couldn't resist it,

Joker noticed this, his face broke into a grin making his scars enhance "umm you like what you see darling" Joker say innocently making Maxine avert her eyes onto Joker

'Why do I gotta be in this situation right now' Maxine thought

Joker then take the apple from the tray, he put the apple up his nose before inhaling the smell In exhaling after, Joker still held that stupid grin onto his face

Why is he trying to tease me he know damn well I'm starving in this hell

Joker then waves the apple infront of Maxine, having her follow the apple "You want it?" Joker say tilting his head

Maxine knew it wasn't a question it was a statement, So she nodded her head slowly before turning her eyes once on Joker again,

Joker wasn't accepting the gesture "huh What's that? I didn't hear ya" Joker says getting into Maxine face

"Yes" Maxine says

"Yes what" Joker say back, Maxine gulp down she didn't know what to say but something in her snap Back into reality

"Yes Mister J" Maxine says making her go completely still

Joker now was smiling wider then he did before, Joker strokes maxine hair "Good girl" Joker purr,

He then puts the apple in her mouth, Maxine didn't know what to think so she just chew down onto the apple,

Maxine still didn't took her eyes off The Joker, "Yes baby chew it like a good obedient little girl" Joker huskily says while watching Maxine take another chunk of an apple

Maxine was getting uncomfortable from the joker phases towards her, Maxine hitched her breath when she heard The Joker moan, it made her stomach flutter automatically,

Maxine stop eating the apple, joker then took the apple from Maxine mouth awkwardly, He step back before putting the biten apple back onto the tray

Her knees now was in pain once again making her gasp in close her eyes shut, Maxine then felted the ropes around her getting untied but she didn't open her eyes she kept the close trying to not focus on the pain,

Maxine then heard a slam of an door In just like that Joker was gone, leaving a aching Maxine

* * *

**I'm back everyone, so I hope to you guys enjoy this as much as I did also, this is by far my favorite chapter, hope you love it peace****Word count: 1095**


	16. is it true?

the joker slams the door shut viciously making the hinges creak, ignoring the whimpers and cries that came from helplessly young girl that was an the room, joker goes into his office before also slamming the door to his personal place,

Joker walks over to his desk before pulling out his chair to sit onto it,

'Just ignore them they're just cries...cries like any other that you've had dealt with' Joker reminded himself, but failed when Maxine's Cries of pain started getting louder which unexpectedly made his black souless heart aches for the first time in a long time

Joker face broke into a grin, but not before roughly shaking his head side to side, momentarily joker was now gripping onto his shaggy hair which made him relax from the burning sensation,

'no it can't be true' Joker thought suspiciously, Maxine cries stopped,

Relief flush over him

Releasing the grip that was inflected on him from himself,

Everything was silent

* * *

Maxine was silently crying onto the filthy floor that laids underneath her, Maxine was in a fetal position holding the agony knee,

Maxine knew this is how it's going to end, end with torturing her first before killing her off,

Maxine bite her lip to prevent no more sounds, but still tears was rolling down the apple of her cheek down to her chin, mading a puddle

'This is how my world would start off?...Is this what represent my upcoming madness from the Joker' Maxine thought curiously,

Suddenly the door was whipped open turning Maxine attention onto the door in angony,

"Please don't do this not again" Maxine weakly says holding back more tears that threatened to fall out

But surprisingly frost appeared behind the door with a McDonald's bag, Frost walks over Maxine to where she laid lifeless onto her side,

Maxine was suspicious where was the joker joker never let one of his mens come in the room she was,

Frost noticed what Maxine was thinking about when her face change different emotions, "The boss left he had to take care some business but he told me to give you something to eat I don't mean the apple but actual food" frost quickly says, he drops the bag infront of Maxine,

Maxine suddenly pushes the food away from "Don't want it" Maxine say before looking up at frost sassily, Frost beat her with he pushes back to Maxine "You're gonna eat it" frost say with a hint of anger which made Maxine feel she had the upper hand,

Maxine gets up to position herself upwards while still holding the knee "you can't force me to eat at all...you don't control not everyone and not anyone can" Maxine spat out before glaring at frost, frost glared down at Maxine also before

Walking over towards the door, he then bend down before standing back up to his full height, walking back towards Maxine,

Suddenly he throws Maxine a thick scarf before completely leaving the room without locking for the first time since shes been here,

Desperately Maxine grabs the scarf, wrapping it around her knee, Maxine fought back the tears when she tightening it So tight that Maxine thought she couldn't feel her leg at all,

Maxine then looks back at the McDonald's bag that was on the side of her, Without any care Maxine snatch the bag from the floor before placing it onto her thigh, she peak inside the bag in was blessed,

Inside was some fries with a cheese burger, Maxine hungrily reaches for the fries before taking a bite of them, shaking down her core when the saltiness of the fries hits her taste buds, groaning, Maxine reaches for the burger also unwrapping the burger itself Maxine took a big bite of the burger, She haven't properly eaten since shes been kidnapped only the apple but Maxine didn't include that in food,

Once done Maxine puts everything back into the bag before pushing away from her,

Maxine now had a little energy, but a tiny bit of,

Maxine looks around the room she was in, seeing every detail from the curves and shape of the room,

Maxine averted her eyes onto the door once again, suddenly a recognizable voice spoken up "go right ahead Maxine" ace say mocking her "imagine the world out there from here...out there they'll treat you shit. Out there they'll hurt you without once apologizing for it. Out there they'll use you like you're their whore in that they can do anything and I mean everything they want" ace spat viciously

"But here you can get everything you want you can get the fantasy Barbie dream house you wanted, hell you can get Barbie herself but...you want the ordinary life I see" ace say

Maxine was speechless she didn't know what to say, opening her mouth to form a answer

"Is it true?" Maxine utter


	17. crazy attraction

"Is it true?" Maxine utter before looking up trying to find heaven, but Maxine wouldn't find a heaven nowhere around here at all, Maxine was thinking about Ace's words they were swirling around her head just like a crown that sat on top of your head, 'No that can't be true?...can it' Maxine thought sensible

Thinking it over for hours, maxine was shaken down her core when she was cut off a daze from the hammering slam of the door from someone, following with heavy footsteps onto the stairs,

Maxine eyes went wide from horror, finally the half-open door was now open wide, revealing the joker looking smug as ever Locking eyes onto Maxine which made her intimidated by his stare it made her insides twist

"Hi" joker says awkwardly waving at maxine, in response Maxine back away while holding her injured leg until she huddled against It like an petrified puppy, joker in return started taking steps towards her, breaking eye contact Maxine let's out a pained gasp when she tried to shift her body,

Joker now was infront of maxine, Maxine was still holding down her wrapped up leg with so much desperately, Suddenly Joker lean down before throwing Maxine onto his shoulder while supporting her comfortably on his shoulder, Maxine eventually open her eyes she was met with the below floor, finally having some courage Maxine beats onto the joker strong back "Let me goooo" Maxine weakly says, but what she got in respond was a harsh slap to the ass by the joker which made her squeak from the sudden action

Maxine then saw that joker was leaving the room they are in

'where is he taking me?' Maxine thought Skeptical,

Finally stopped at mid-thoughts Joker thrown Maxine across from him, not having time to scream Maxine was laying on top of something soft and comfy which Maxine noticed was a mattress, made her relax on the inside and outside,

Maxine heard The Joker mumbling something unintelligent

Maxine then slowly lifts herself but was suddenly push back down by The Joker "Ah-ta-ta-ta" Joker tsk at her while waving a finger in her face, Maxine gasp when she felt Joker hands started running up and down her sides, Joker heard Maxine moan lowly before stopping herself,

Immediately cursing herself when she saw the joker went lower until his hand are on the button of her jeans,

"No joker don't do this" Maxine desperately say, but maxine saw that this wasn't stopping him, Joker was now playing with the button of her jeans, looking up at her, Joker looks over maxine, her eyes held tears that threatened to fall any second, joker runs his fingers through her hair seeing red tints, maxine was pleading joker with her eyes "J Please" Maxine say making the Joker Automatically stop,

Joker locks eyes with Maxine, Maxine surprisingly kept it locked, Joker look deep into Maxine eyes, Desperate. Pain. Confusion. Was written in her eyes, which unexpectedly made joker heart skip a beat, joker remove his hands off the button of her jeans before completely stepping away from her "goddamnit" joker curse before gripping his hair harshly his dark eyes went shut, maxine was completely speechless, Joker let out an groan that shoot tingles down Maxine back,

Without saying another word Joker left out the room slamming the door behind him as he leaves,


	18. dysfunctional emotions

'What just happened' Maxine thought when all suddenly ace came into the conversation 'what do you mean what happened? What just happened was that joker was about to go at it with you a minute ago' ace say amused

Maxine groan out loud which made ace giggle in return 'aww come on Maxine don't act dumb you know you like it' ace says making Maxine eyes go wide,

Maxine open her mouth to speak up for herself but ace beats her at it 'Hush with that nonsense you don't have to lie about it Maxine' ace say now fully appeared,

Maxine looks over ace, ace was the opposite of her, her hair was so different from Maxine's, ace hair was super straight an appear purple with green highlight which made them stand out her looks,

ace skin was painted white as The Joker but the difference was she didn't have the black around her eyes instead she had diamonds around her eyes with red and black coloring her lids finally to her lips, ace lips was colored black,

Ace clothes was just opposite like her, Ace wore a jumpsuit, but the details was purple and green, Ace right leg was covered up with purple diamond pattern while her left leg was covered with green straps pattern going sideways,

ace arm was covered with the same design but the right arm was covered with purple straps while the left arm was covered with green diamonds, then to top off the look Ace wore a bow on her head and some black heeled boots that stop at ankle length

Ace stared down at Maxine before tsking at her as if you do a child who did something bad 'Max come on just admit to it' ace manically say 'admit that you like every second of it every second that the joker gave you' ace whispered into Maxine ear,

Maxine shake her head side to side with closed eyes, ace now was facing Maxine, Maxine had enough of it finally answering "No I didn't...didn't like it one BIT!" Maxine say to ace before opening her eyes, but suddenly surprised her when ace was nowhere to be found,

'just calm down she's gone now...' Maxine reminded herself,

Maxine didn't pay attention to where she was held, so looking, Maxine noticed that the room was nothing like the other that she was held at,

this room was painted The colors of green and purple, 'Wait green?...purple?' Maxine say confused but not before the realization started hitting like tons of rock, she now realized that she was held in The Joker room or as you can say his Personal space,

Maxine looks over his walls, his walls was painted purple with wainscoting that was coated green,

Maxine eyes then drift to the floor and noticed the floor was wooded and dusty just like the other room she was held hostage, finally until Maxine noticed the covered that laid underneath her was also purple and green, Maxine grimace when she saw bedding was clean properly

'why would someone like him care about being clean' Maxine thought amused from the situation, Maxine smile when she pictured the joker being so particular about his room staying clean, amusing,

'wait what am I'm thinking about this the bastard that took everything from me and destroy it with demanding words and actions' Maxine thought

Suddenly the door to the joker room was swing open, once again revealing joker, everything around Maxine went numb, she helplessly stares up at joker while he glared down at her with so much intimidating that it made Maxine want to hide inside also,

Cutting off the silence Joker speaks up "follow me" Joker say with no emotion in his voice,

Without asking twice Maxine throw her right leg onto the side of the bed, Maxine then grabs onto her left leg before holding her knee trying not to slam it anyway, letting out an pain gasp when she finally put the other leg onto side of bed with so much ease,

Joker was just watching Maxine not doing anything just watching her silently Gasp when she tried to hold onto the nightstand that was on the side of his bed,

joker looks over Maxine left knee, joker noticed the knee was wrapped tightly secure with an thick scarf, getting impatient the joker walks over to Maxine who he had noticed went completely still,

without any care the joker lifts Maxine off her feet, which Maxine in response let out a squeak, Joker steady Maxine in his arm holding her bridal way, Joker let's his other hand rest onto her lower back,

Finally joker shift her up without once paining her left leg, looking down at the petrified young women in his arm "much better" Joker say almost too himself before walking the both of them out of his room

Now both pair in the hall, joker walks down the very end of the hall before getting met by an door, Maxine unburied her face from the joker neck before looking upwards at joker, joker felt that Maxine was staring deep at him so he looks down at the girl,

Joker eye met the girl but quickly cutting it short when he twist the open the door before walking inside with Maxine, Maxine noticed that they were inside the bathroom, Joker walks over to the toilet before closing the lid of the toilet, Sitting Maxine onto it with ease, Joker walks back over to the door locking it shut,

Joker walks back over to Maxine, Maxine holding her knee tightly, crouching down the joker looks up at Maxine seeing her bite her bottom lip from the agony, joker look back down before removing Maxine hand away from her knee,

Joker Removed the scarf that was wrapped tightly on her knee, once unwrap Maxine let out a whimper before following with a gasp, Maxine eyes started to welled up which she didn't want at all,

"Joker please...stop it hurts" Maxine cries, Maxine knees was pulsating with sharp stabs, nearly making her eyes tear with so much vehemence

Ignoring her cries joker raising up from the crouching position, joker unlocks the bathroom door before whipping the door open, breeze hitting Maxine face softly leaving Maxine,

Maxine this let out a yelp when she felted sharp tabs shoot throughout her knee to her whole leg making it go numb from the pain, Maxine shut her eyes trying to meditate from the disruptive pain

joker return back with an knee brace and clean rag, joker cuts the tab on to the sink, Watching the rag dissolve into the warm water joker squeezes the water out of it but leaving a bit in the fabric,

joker once again went back crouching, putting the rag onto the swollen knee before washing away the old blood that was created around the wound, Joker went gentle so if not to hurt her, Maxine was gripping onto the countertop as if she had the last sympathy,

Throughout the whole article the joker was easy on her, but Maxine knew that the joker wouldn't always be like this, Maxine know that he'll go back to himself, After putting the brace onto Maxine knee, joker stands back his full height before grasping Maxine Fragility hands into his own, slowly, lifting her up her feet,

Momentarily Maxine thrown herself onto the joker trying to support her weight on him, her vision then went blurry followed by with feeling dizzy,

"Ah-ta-ta-ta take it easy dollface you'll black yourself out" joker say reasonable before wrapping his arm around Maxine waist, Maxine just nod her head, humming joker scoop Maxine off her feet, Maxine automatically wraps her arms around joker neck before snuggling against him, sniffing his scent

'Gunpowder and smoke with some expensive strong cologne sprayed...smells just like danger ' Maxine thought when all sudden Maxine yawn which made her eyes started droop but she was just fighting to keep them open,

Joker noticed this "Shhh go to sleep doll...Sleep sleep tight" Joker say dragging the t at the end,

Maxine eyes suddenly started to get heavier in unbearable to open finally after fighting sleep Maxine let the sleep take over her whole world

But before Maxine let the sleep take control over her the one thing she had an mind was...

I'm am falling for the clown prince of crime

* * *

**Hello guys I'm back and yes I just posted another chappy, this chapter was more focused onto joker and Maxine say yeah I hope you guys like,**


	19. real personality

**"Happy Birthday to you!!!" Everyone sing the last chords on the top of they're lungs while smiling at the 8 year old maxine, Maxine smile ear to ear which made her chubby cheek pushed outwards, excited, Maxine scoots her chair closer towards the table, from seeing her hurried everyone burst out laughing****Maxine memorize the burning candles that circle around her cake****"Make a wish baby" Katie say giving Maxine a loving smile before leaning down to kiss her daughter onto the cheek with so much affection,****Nodding her head, Maxine shuts her eye before wishing, finally making her wish, maxine leaned up on her hands before blowing out the sparkling glowing candles,****"Do someone need a hand with the cake?" A familiar voice calls out, maxine heart dropped as she saw the joker came in view,****looking up at everyone anxiously, instantaneously****gunshots filled the air Maxine let out a horrified shriek when she saw bodies dropping onto the ground, screams filled the air along with cries of help,****maxine was paralyzed all over her being, The gunfire automatically stopped,****Bodies was everywhere, the blood increase around the surface making it's own water park,****Maxine let out a pained gasp when the smell of copper filled the air, swallowing the vomit that threatened to burst out****Finally maxine looks up at the one man that terrorize gotham and made her life a complete living hell****Joker just looked at maxine with no emotions showing the real monster he truly is****"You bastard... you're just a freak!!!" Maxine Yelled,****What tipped maxing anger more was that joker started laughing, laughing About the pain she unleash,****Maxine then and there just let the overwhelmed sensation over take her complete body****The tears ran down just like a waterfall never stopping,****Immediately a click sound filled the air between the two, maxine look up with blurred eye****Joker gun was now trained onto her, "I'm not a fre-ak" Joker say Darkly which made maxine regret the insult "you see I'm not a monster... I'm just the head of the curve" Joker say pulling the trigger on maxine life**

* * *

Maxine gasp when her body jolt, her heart was horrifyingly beating against her chest from the Horror nightmare, calming down the racing heart, maxine took deep breath of air before exhaling out, in and out so slowly calming her racing heart back to it's own normal rate,

Joker shot me in cold blooded without any hesitation

Before she could think more to herself, an arm was thrown across of maxine, bringing her close before embracing her to themselves, maxine squeak from unexpectedly gesture,

Suddenly the realization hits maxine, she then scoots further from the warmth body before gripping onto the pillow that lays underneath her head comfortably

I'm in the bed with The Joker, The one man that brings gotham to it's own knees, The one man that can bring the world down with just words, the man that took over her whole life before her eyes,

maxine don't worry about it, it's nothing to worry about that was just a nightmare do you really think that joker would do something so blood colded to you?, ace sarcastically says

Ignoring ace, Maxine knew Joker was capable of that, capable of killing anybody in cold blood, what makes her different from those thousands people that he had cause it to, she isn't any different from the others she's a...helpless incapacitate teenage girl that doesn't know Anything about the world itself

Maxine wanted to know what do she had that the other gotham citizens didn't had?

Groaning out frustrating from the whole conversation maxine shuts her eyes trying to get some sleep when all the sudden Joker arm was thrown across of maxine once again before snuggling maxine against his chest nearly suffocating her,

Maxine eyes went wide, letting out a squeal when joker nuzzle his face in the crook her neck before placing a tender kiss on the sensitive area, goosebumps immediately covered maxine body from head to toe, getting so lost into the sensation she willingly relax against her will before snuggling closer to Joker,

Not even realizing, maxine saw that she was in different clothing, which made her shiver cause Joker had changed her while she was out like a light,

Her face was now beet red, maxine was thankful that joker wasn't awake to see her face red as a tomato,

But she was so wrong

"Doll If you didn't know Red is my favorite colors on a gal like you" Maxine instantly frozen, Joker Chuckle from the trigger he sent throughout maxine body, feeling pleased with himself, Joker twirl a curl around his index finger, even though it was dark in the room he still seen the golden colors that inherited into the curls,

Maxine couldn't move or talk she was stunned, her breathing picks up every now and then,

Ignoring Joker chuckles, shutting her eyes, maxine inhaled before exhaling out making her tensed body relax from meditation,

Joker was now full on watching maxine, watching her breathing pattern to her beautiful face,

Joker felt his heart skip when maxine suddenly fell asleep, Joker watches maxine some more

He wanted to know everything about her, know every little detail about maxine, he didn't want anything missed out, At. All

with so much passion joker felt an urge to wrap his hands around maxine delicate soft neck, feeling bloodlust, A imagine flash in Joker head

The image was him on top of maxine choking the life out of her, joker felted maxine fragile hands gripping onto the grip he held around her neck, Joker body went rigid when maxine gaze was now on his dark ones, maxine squirm underneath him desperately only made joker grip tighten around her neck

Maxine lungs was burning for oxygen "Joker" maxine screech, begging joker with her eyes, Joker grips tighten once again before suddenly letting go of her neck, the image stops there

Joker then heard a sharp cry, making him turn his attention to the sound, He was on top of maxine with his hand wrap around her neck, Joker remove his hand from around her neck before getting off of her and out the complete bed,

Maxine had one hand around her neck trying to soothed the aching pain, maxine then felt the tears pricking her eyes which made them stung,

Without any word Joker grab his trench coat putting it on before opening the door and slamming it back shut once he left,

The tears then rolled down her cheeks, putting her face into her hand she silently cries, The soft sobs filled the entire room, Maxine couldn't think nor other way,

The image then flashed back to maxine, she memorize how the joker jump into her before immediately wrapping his dangerous hand around throat before squeezing, seeing her lay helplessly underneath joker while squirming around trying to break free, maxine then remember her looking into The Joker's eyes, His eyes was so dark that you can see you're own reflection in them, shivering from the thought, maxine remove her face from hands before wiping the tears away with the back of her hand,

Maxine drops her arm back on the side of her, calming down the rocket heartbeat, instantly an idea form in her head,

"I gotta leave from this place" Maxine say before standing up, figuring out how to escape, maxine looks up but not before her lip curl into a smirk,

We'll have one hell of a ride with this one, Ace say before laughingmadly

Maxine nod her head in agreement "Yes indeed"


	20. the girl cries poison

Hours laters

Joker pulls up infront of the warehouse feeling so much better now that he went on killing spree, watching the last moments the sick bastards had with him, feeling pleased with himself,

but pleased feeling vanished when his mind drift back to Maxine, Memorizing the fear took over her face when he wrap his hands around her neck before eventually squeezing the life out of her, Joker felted something so foreign with his body, he even noted that his heart gave a sharp tug,

Weak

Your just weak

Why are you so soft nowadays

Weak bastard

groaning out from frustration, joker in fluid whips open the door before slamming it harshly,

Walking up hastily to the door joker takes the key from out his trench coat pocket before plunging the key inside the door lock,

Once it clicks open joker hurriedly gets inside before slamming the door as harshly he did before

The henchmen has gone silence once joker came inside, joker turns his attention onto them,

The tension in the air was so thick as if you can choke from how thick it was

Without saying any words joker walks away before putting a foot onto each step he take up the stairs, once he gotten the last step he heard them whispering,

ignoring, joker looks straight ahead at the door that held Maxine, taking a slow step towards the door, joker looks down at the key in his hand, getting the right key for the door, putting the key inside the lock, making it click open,

Before the door appear him, joker had a devilish smirk onto his face but not long before it was placed with an blank look,

Joker took note that the bed was empty with nobody, Looking around anxiously, whipping his head around the whole entire room, licking his lips an irritation

"Doll?" No response,

Joker then felt rage build up inside for getting address with silence, "Doll come out come out wherever you are" Joker tease before walking towards the bed, finally on the side of the bed joker caught a glimpse of something under the pillows

Confused, joker reach a hand underneath the pillow grabbing a hold of the item before pulling it out, there held between his fingers was a plain Joker's card,

joker viciously rips the card in shreds feeling so much anger, before joker could turn around he was unexpectedly blown into his crotch following by another blown to the rib, knocking the wind from out of him

Joker fall down onto his knee before grasping his private area, looking up at the suspects his face then broke into greedy smirk,

Maxine was infront of joker with her palm wrapped tightly around a metal bat, looking mad as ever,

Out of surprise joker burst out laughing not from the pain Maxine inflicted on him but at Maxine

Growing frustrated Maxine swings the bat towards joker slamming the bat In his face, but still that didn't work, joker erupted a giggle from the depths of himself, splattering out blood that fill his entire mouth, joker tongue at his y shaped scar at his lower lips, bring his lower lip between his lip, joker sucks the coated blooded lip while staring up at Maxine with an craze glaze in his dark panel eyes

Groaning out from the anticipate taste, Maxine in reflex lick her lower lip also while staring deep at him also with so much anticipation,

Finally breaking the spell between the two Maxine turn away from joker before completely leaving from out the room with the bat still wrapped tightly in her hands,

Joker lick his lips before drifting his attention up the ceiling "you got it" joker say before lifting himself off the floor, wiping away the blood with the back of his clothed forearm "well a little bunny wants to play well we'll see about that" joker whips out his Glock 17 pulling the chamber back ready to start the chaos

Maxine dashes down the stairs only catching attention from someone she didn't notice was behind her, not paying attention Maxine was about to take a step but not before she was grabbed from behind unexpectedly, Maxine then felted something cold and sharpe met her warm neck, already knowing the all to familiar object

Threateningly pushing the blade down onto Maxine throat "where do you think your going sugar" a unidentified male whispered into Maxine ear he was met with silence

Feeling pleased with her, he twirl a curl around his finger softly but but before tugging on it roughly then ever

"Would you like if daddy could see you?" He say before his other hand was going down the front of her, Feeling disgusted, Maxine wrench the wondering hand, twisting it the opposite side before yanking onto it, automatically making the dantly knife drop, yelling out from the unexpected pain he then was about to lung at Maxine but not only missing when she duck her head to side,

answering his question Maxine swings the bat in his face before he too drop down the floor

Looking down at the filthy man, he was unconscious, taking him all over Maxine saw that he was man around his mid-thirties with brown hair but only having gray taking over, the man had a full beard, and he was muscular,

Maxine was broken out of memorization when she was slammed against a wall having the air knock from out of her, moaning out in absolute pain, before she could retrieve herself Maxine scream when she felt finger grip her by the root of her hair harshly, feeling the burning sensation, tears sprung from out her eyes, She then wasthrown onto the floor with a pathetic thud,

"You wanted to play with the big guys I see" joker breathlessly says, Maxine now was coughing from the lack of oxygen filling her lungs

Joker got down his knees before grasping Maxine by the head before lightly shaking her head side to side averting her attention onto him "see maxine-ah this is what happened to non obedient little girls just as yourself" joker lick his lips hungrily "But I've got something good for an disobedient girl" Maxine breath hitch after her eyes had widen, joker whips out his gun before mockly soothing the dangerous weapon down the side of her face

Maxine now was adventurously crying, the sobs made her choke on the spit that filled her mouth, trying not to do anything stupid Maxine kept still

"Why are you doing this" Maxine cries

"Why are you doing this-ah" joker mock Maxine before bursting out laughing which eventually made Maxine avert her towards the floor, maxine was blurb with sob

"SHUT UP" Joker yelled putting the gun now on the side of her head, now this gesture made Maxine shut up, the only thing you heard was the heavy breathing come from within the both of them

Then suddenly something inside Maxine switched, Maxine looks up now with an smile surprising joker from her braveness,

Maxine eyes was filled with hunger, lust, danger,"what ever you say master" Ace say before fluttering her eyes to the joker

* * *

This is gonna be the first writing after 3 months I hope you guys like this as much as the other chapters, I wanna thank my friend Elementalists654 for encouraging me to keep writing thank you so much girl you're the best


	21. unwanted pleasure

"whatever you say master" Joker heard feeling something inside his stomach jump, pushing away the foreign sensation, he look down at the girl infront of him, for a brief joker eyes soften for a split second before once again getting replaced with an intimidated glare that'll send anybody chills down their spine especially maxine but...not this time ,

That Sentence replayed in his mind, how sarcastic Maxine's eyes look up at him, to the venom that was build inside her voice, to the way she lascivious licks her lower lip at him

'How lusciousness her lips are...they'll look more pretty if blood was splatter onto them'

licking his own lips out of reflex from the thought but soon Joker curiosity interrupted when Maxine land a hand onto his thigh before once again staring up at joker with admiration, joker was lost of words, he was frozen from Maxine courageous actions towards him

Trying not to let loose joker pressed the gun more firmly against her head "ah ta-ta-ta" joker tsk at maxine only making her eyes widen a little bit more from interestedly

"You mean to say ha hot-hot-hotah" Ace says before trailing her fingers up and down his thigh before harshly tighten the flesh, joker then surprisingly let out a moan, which surprised the both of them, his eyes involuntarily shuts itself

Joker opens his dark eyes looks down onto the crazed girl infront of him biting the inside of his mouth aggressively which automatically bleed from the sharp penetration, Joker did something that was uncertainty, he erupted with laughter,

Ace looking up concerned but not before it was replaced with agitation, feeling bile of nauseous in her stomach, swallowing down a bit vomit that almost threateningly spill from out her mouth "What's so funny?" Ace says getting eventually irritated with the joker now full blown laughter, joker didn't replied, which got Ace angrier

that triggered joker, he laughter stop and now training his dark eyes onto her with craze and sarcastic eyes, Ace was now was petrified not knowing what he'll do now that she disrupt the jokesters, closing her eyes shut before squeezing tightly, ready to welcome death itself, but unanticipated Joker removes the gun expeditiously from the side of her head, putting it on the side of him

Ace breath from sigh of relief but not before she heard joker whisper something's unintelligible under his breath, Unexpectedly Ace was grab roughly by the arm before getting collided onto the wall, groaning, before Ace could regain herself, joker was on her at mid-second before placing his blade steady against her neck

Suddenly joker saw tears streaking down her face, wrapping her hand around his own looking up at him with pleading eyes, something inside him squirm

"Stop joker" maxine says now completely in control, gulping down slowly so she wouldn't cut herself, joker didn't, he extraordinary stare Maxine down to her own core,

Joker looks maxine over from head to toe without once removing, the blade dig deeper into her neck threatened to slice through the flesh,

joker noticed Maxine eyes now held Fury, Petrified, Loneliness, weakness, but before her eyes held Hunger, lust, dangerous and lastly fearless

Joker was curious of what was going on with Maxine, pushing back the questionable answer he then faced Maxine "stop?" Joker mocks before he grin from ear to ear "oh we're are not stopping no no-no-no the game already begun" Joker says lastly making Maxine's eye wide from terrified, unexpectedly joker removes the blade from Maxine neck before throwing it from the opposite of them which collided onto the hard tiles

To Maxine horror, he suddenly grabs the back of head before yanking her mouth towards his own, maxine then regretted gasping, joker slips his tongue inside her mouth licking the inside of her mouth so hungrily like a starve tiger, Maxine whimpers against mouth putting a hand onto his shoulder before gripping the fabric tightly in her hand, Maxine then finally gave into the sensation that wash over her core

Joker automatically moan when he felted her nails dug deep into his skin, taking from it pleasure, joker lift Maxine from off her feet before wrapping her legs around his waist, Maxine then wraps her arms around his neck, they once didn't broke the kiss

'what are you maxine' ace says sounding hurt and angry, Maxine just ignore, joker now had his hand wrap around her hips holding her down onto the wall,

Joker then breaks the kiss apart, joker started kissing down Maxine's neck "I'm doing what you been wanted me to do" Maxine says to Ace before bringing his head down more onto her neck, joker move his head a little to looks up at Maxine, he saw that Maxine was staring off at daze, trying to get her attention, joker squeeze her thigh tenderly which got her attention

Maxine eyes shine something so different but intimidating. He saw that she was on the verge of breaking at some point

Unexpectedly Maxine grind her hips onto his crotch making the joker eyes bulge, Maxine had a devilish smirk onto her face once seeing the joker stunned, feeling pleased with the results. Maxine grinded once again but this putting more pleasure onto his crotch, joker surprisingly moan which made Maxine giggle In return,

Maxine hips now was going around and around making tight circles, her breath quickened and so as his, joker couldn't help himself he shift upwards, Maxine let out a soft moan, maxine stare joker in the eye

Lust. Eagerness. Dominance. Clouded his eye, Maxine takes note of his features, memorize every curve and angle, finally until her eyes landed on his scars, joker stop grinding against Maxine before taking over the scene infront of him, Maxine was about to reach hand towards the joker face but before looking up at joker for permission, seeing him not doing anything, Maxine instinctively, her fingers trace the right side of his scar before skimming the jagged end,

Joker eyes shuts willingly, Maxine saw this, she then rub back and fourth before caressing the ruined flesh, joker didn't know what to think. All he had on his mind was the affectionate sensation that Maxine send throughout his body, then something squirm inside Joker's mind, without Maxine realizing, joker abruptly grab Maxine's wondering hand before unwrapping her legs from his waist, Maxine squeak. her eyes was wide from terror

Maxine saw Joker's eyes darken "you ever do that again I'll cut both of your hands off" joker threatened before removing her arms from around his neck,

Maxine didn't say anything but just huddle against the wall while staring at him, joker stared back,

Maxine felted that she was used,

'he was just using me for his own sick pleasure?' Maxine thought

Maxine couldn't believe herself, why would she fall for something like that, why did she believe that she'll feel free again, why would she give into the pleasure that joker inflicted onto her, why she gave up?, Why she almost freely gave up her sanity to the devil

Maxine was now numbed, she then felted tears welling her eyes, not wanting to show him her failure, she kept them inside which automatically suck back up,

Without Neither saying a word, joker then walks over before leaning down grabbing his gun, that caught Maxine attention but not before she saw him stuff it back into the inside of his jacket, he then grabs the blade, Maxine saw him study the blade intensely, suddenly joker slides the knife onto the tiles stopping by Maxine's feet, Maxine avert her eyes from the dangerous object

Joker huff before standing up his fully height, joker then walks over to the door placing a hand onto knob, looking over at Maxine with narrowed eyes "you'll need it" Joker says before whipping open the door viciously slamming the door shut, Maxine then heard the joker locks the door from the outside before walking away from the door

Tears willingly started trailing from her eyes collecting onto her chin before dripping like a raindrop, the overwhelmed feeling Maxine has build up now falling from out her eyes,

Snot ran from out her nostril mixing with tears, Maxine felt guilty, this the man that destroy Gotham, this man had ruined and destroy her life also...before he killed her own mother she was making out with him and now she was just making out with him once again not so long ago,

Maxine then wonder back when she kissed The Joker right infront of her own mother now she regret everything, she wished she should've told her mom but she didn't, wished to not been so stupid and immature, wish she shouldn't made that mistake, Maxine was ashamed of herself,

Sobs wracking throughout her, Maxine slid down the wall, sitting onto the cold tiles, Maxine kicks the blade away from her, feeling enrage, she run her fingers through her uncombed curly hair the tears poured more,

she felt ashamed of herself...she was disgusted at herself, she hated what Ace made her did, she hated joker for leaving her as a used object, she hated herself and even worst she hoped to die for giving into the unwanted pleasure


	22. life or death Part 1

Maxine have fallen asleep on the cold tiles, she was in a fetal position with arms around her middle, Maxine cried herself until she fell into a dreamless sleep,

Suddenly someone burst through the room instantly waking Maxine awake,

Lifting her head up alerted, Looking upwards, Maxine notice that it's two figures coming towards her direction, maxine just stay there not moving a muscle, there stood in front of her was frost along side that same unknown beard guy,

Looking anxiously down frost hands seeing if there was any weapon and hand, feeling relieved, but soon tensing back up once frost goes into the back of him before pulling something from out of his back pocket,

Blindfold

Unexpectedly frost throws it at Maxine, landing in her lap Maxine looks down blankly at the blindfold, averting her attention, his face held no expression "put it on" frost sternly says getting impatient with Maxine, but being herself she shakes her head

"no" Maxine says with intense eyes, suddenly Maxine was at gunpoint

"put the blindfold on or else" the beared men threatened pulling the chamber back, "alright alright I'll do it just don't kill me" Maxine says defeated against her will, immediately Maxine felt tears prickle her eyes, threatened to unleash, picking the blindfold from out of her lap, Maxine memorize the fabric.

Biting her tongue, maxine puts the scarf around her eyes following by the back of her head, swallowing the bile she almost vomited out, maxine finally loops the knot, but leaving a little bit of space for her to attempt the move her head comfortably,

Maxine felted the gun getting removed from her feeling so much bliss, but unexpectedly Maxine felt the blindfold tighten securely around her head which made her let out a squeak

Suddenly she was lift by the arm who she assumed was the beared guy cause the lift was rougher then ever, putting her arms in the back of her holding them still, Maxine then felted cuffs around her hand before they lock into place,

"Thought you were slick little one?" She heard him say amused feeling almost light-headed, momentarily Maxine now was walking urgently,

where is joker Maxine suspiciously thought by not before ace beats her at it

you wanna know where you're clown lover is after he left you desired for him you really are a stupid useless girl Ace says before automatically laughingwhich made Maxine furious but soon it came to a stop when Maxine suddenly heard a cackle

Her breath hitched, heart skipping a beat,

She then was suddenly thrown, landing harshly on what she assumed was a concrete floor, instantly the blindfold was removed from her eyes, her eyes then was met with the brightness the overhead her making them squeeze shut from the intensity burn

Opening her eyes, maxine saw a purple blurred in front of her, Maxine already figure out who the person was, "here she is boss" frost day before shuffling his feet Maxine groaned from the shooting pain that inflicted her body

Maxine eyes refocused she then saw a girl across from her looking at her with wild eyes, Maxine shoots up but not before she fell back, huffing against the solid floor,

Who is she...what's going on here Maxine thought anxiously,

The girl was blonde with Crystal blue eyes, freckles across her button nose, plump pink lips with pale skin

The girl looks over the entire room which made Maxine look also, she saw that they were held inside of a basement like room, something jump inside of Maxine repeatedly,

Suddenly Maxine and the girl attention turned to the one intruder that emerge from the dark "now... our operation is small but they're is a lot of potential for aggressive expansion" joker says fully appeared, joker stared down at both of the girl giving them the most intense stare,

The girl squeak from the joker dangerous like stare, joker smile at the feeling of dominance, turning his attention onto Maxine but seeing that didn't budge her Not. One. Bit.

Joker ignored Maxine "so which of you fine young ladies would like to join our team?" Joker say making both of the girls eye go wide "oh there's only one spot open right now so we're gonna have try-outs" Maxine couldn't believe what she was hearing neither can the girl,

Joker looks ahead of the both bounded girls "frost...spade you know what to get" joker say after frost and spade went to go get what they're boss planned

The girl looks over at Maxine with tearful eyes, Maxine stared back but not before it was cut short

Instantaneous frost and spade came back, but they came back with a butcher knife ,

Maxine shakes her head knowing where this turn is gonna have to end,

"Make it fast" joker say with anticipation waiting to see both girl actions

Frost and spade gives each of them the sharp butcher knife

Once it was handed inside of Maxine hands she almost dropped it, Maxine almost felt light-headed,

Maxine look up with pleading eyes "please don't make us do this" Maxine says, but before Maxine could utter another word the wind was blown unexpectedly from her,

Doubling over holding her lower abdomen, Maxine squeezes her eye shut involuntarily letting out a gasp

Maxine open her eyes before turning them onto her competitive, the girl stood above her with heaving chest, Maxine saw the girl face was blank no emotions

from afar the joker watched the scene with intensity he watches as the girl knell down her knees before grabbing Maxine by hair hair

"Just like that Peyto-nah make her suffer" Maxine heard joker praised

Maxine grabs peyton hand, "peyton please don't do this he want us to be like this" Maxine reason peyton,

Peyton shake her head "if I wanna stay alive then this is what I'll have to do" peyton say

Immediately Maxine tackles peyton down to the ground with a thud

Joker watched both of the girl wrestle for their lives, Maxine throw several Punches in peyton face

Maxine bust Peyton lip which automatically bleed, peyton suddenly reverse, grabs Maxine throwing hand flipping her over so now that she's towering over Maxine

Maxine squirm underneath peyton trying to throw her off, but that was useless, peyton suddenly wraps her hands around Maxine delicately warm neck eventually squeezing , Maxine saw darkness filled her visions,

Joker lip was in a tight line his face hard to read,

Maxine gasp for oxygen, desperately grabbing ahold onto Peyton's hand that was wrapped around her throat, Maxine eyes was wide from terror, reaching outwards

Maxine knew she was about to die and she accepted it "I'm so sorry that I have to do this" Peyton say with tears in her blue eyes, Maxine shakes her head "no please don't" Maxine protest,

Peyton grabs for the knife holding it against maxine tender throat, Maxine eyes squeezes shut, taking a big gulp

Instantaneous the air was filled with someone gurgling on their own blood

* * *


	23. life or death Part 2

Death, death was a life sentence, she wasn't afraid before but now she was, darkness surrounded around her, she couldn't move, it feels as if someone was holding her down, all the energy that her body inhaled. Vanished. Lifeless. Suddenly weight was pushed onto her making it hard to breath

"You did it" someone called out far away, the voice fade in and out, opening their eyes, blinking away the blurriness that filled their vision, They eyes widen from horror,

Their stood...Peyton,

Peyton throat was slit from across, her blue eyes widen, she wrapped her bloody hands around her neck trying to stop the blood, but that wasn't no use, suddenly Peyton look Maxine's in her deep brown eyes "why?" Peyton mouthed to Maxine which automatically blood started to fill, before landing heavily beside Maxine, the blood remains,

Without second thought Maxine burst out sobbing, the tears couldn't stop, not wanting to look over at the girl she turns to the other side,

Maxine then saw that the knife was feets away, blood colored it

'I'm a murderer' Maxine thought

Joker then comes in view with a devilish grin onto his face, "I knew you had it in you" joker say amused before snapping his finger

Instantly frost and spade comes out walking towards where they were before grasping the lifeless girl off of Maxine,

Maxine was numbed, she started trembling, her world was scattered, Maxine knew...Ace killed Peyton

Joker unexpectedly lift Maxine up before pulling her against him grabbing her face turning her attention onto Peyton's who was still bleeding out, Maxine tried to break from his grasp but failed, He then pointed at Peyton corpses "you did that" joker dragged the t, Maxine started to shake

She closes her eyes while shaking her head side to side "no I didn't" Maxine says dryly, she can feel the burning stare the joker was giving her,

'i did it' ace says sarcastically before bursting out laughing 'it was really really funny seeing the look of her face when I we took her life"

Instantly she was snap out of daze joker pulled her upwards by the arm, adverting her eye from Peyton "Stop lying to yourself you. Did THIS" Joker says eyes going dark

Maxine let out a cry when joker tighten his grip onto her arm, stopping the blood circulation,

"You hurting me" Maxine say weakly trying not to cry from the numbness that took over her entirely arm

Joker didn't say anything, finally he lets go of her arm, Maxine fell down onto her knees in front of him, grasping her arm, her gaze was onto the concrete tile, not wanting to make eye contact with joker

Joker look down at Maxine with a devilish grin onto his scarred lips,

Joker looks up at frost and spade who was still standing watching the both of them with anticipation, "frost and spade remove the body" joker says calmed

Spade look at frost before joker with a confused look "where to dump her body boss" spade says with a thick Brooklyn accent,

Joker thought "dump it in the narrow" joker simply says with a ignore look on his face

The two henchman muttered they're answer, founding a white sheet before placing it on the corpse they lifted the body bridal way, the white sheet was colored in red crimson,

Maxine didn't look up, she didn't wanted to be reminded,

'god please forgive for all my sins... Forgive me for selling my soul to the devil' Maxine thought feeling guilt overcome her,

'oh please. You know you wanted to do it you just didn't want that adrenaline to overcome you, you knew you wanted her blood all over your hands, it's all in your blood...so Maxine stop playing the innocent victim' ace spat at Maxine,

Without even noticing Maxine blindfolded again, but this time she didn't care, she was suddenly lift up by the shoulder, automatically her legs started walking,

Momentarily a cold breeze blew into Maxine face, she shivered, 'where is he taking me' Maxine thought curious

Maxine felted his scarred lips onto her ear "oh maxie you don't have to worry your pretty little head off" joker says breathlessly into her ear, his hit breath send chills down Maxine spine, 'why do he always make me feel this way' Maxine thought frantically disgusted,

"You're gonna enjoy this" Joker says, unawareness Maxine was thrown onto a hard floor, before she could lift herself up, she heard a loud slam,

Now Maxine puts all the pieces together she was inside a van, feeling nausea creeping up on her, she didn't know what was going on, and wanted to know what was going on

'His gonna kill me' Maxine thought,

She already knew that at some point he was going to get bored of her, maybe she wasn't fascinated anymore

Then Maxine shook her head at her stupidity thought 'why am I even thinking like that?' Maxine thought confused

Minutes of riding the van finally stopped, Maxine shift her body to the side trying to get comfortable, failed,

Suddenly the door whips open, Maxine couldn't see anything everything black all she could do was hear,

"Grab her" Maxine heard joker say before she was roughly grab by the upper arm

Maxine let out a cry when she automatically felted nails dig deep into her arm,

She then heard joker mumbled something unintelligible, Maxine was abruptly lift off her feet, Maxine felt strong arms wrapped tightly underneath her legs,

afraid to fall maxine wraps her arms around the unknown person neck grasping on as if life depended on, her mouth open but no sound escaped only heavy breathing,

Suddenly gunpowder and gasoline filled her nostrils, which made her heart stop beating,

"Daddy's gotcha" joker huskily says, Maxine froze,

Goosebumps prick Maxine skin, her stomach fluttered, feeling disgusted, Maxine just didn't put up a fight, she didn't make movement,

Suddenly nauseous flush over maxine, swallowing the thick content,

Momentarily Maxine mind was back onto Peyton who she accidentally murdered,

'it wasn't a accident' Maxine heard her thoughts say, 'you enjoyed the feels of her blood just like we did' ace say suddenly

Unexpectedly Maxine put back on her, but not before collapsing from the lack of energy, landing onto her ass with a hard thud, her mouth open slightly but without no sound

Maxine then heard a impatiently growl before she was grab by the arm again, hissing through the pain, Maxine instantly regain energy, lifting herself easily without straining too much

Without any thoughts, Maxine clear click filed the air, heart stopping, maxine looks straight ahead, even if her eyes shut locked she know he was standing right infront of her,

"Finale words" joker quickly say

Maxine ears perk out from his voice, without even trying to tick his patients, Maxine took a deep breath before exhaling

"Whatever it takes to ease the pain" was Maxine words

Her last words, Maxine was opening her arms wide for death, she didn't want to but knew had too, but at the same time she was happy cause she was going to meet her mother again...or is she

Immediately gunshots filled the air

* * *

Hahaha, I'm so sorry to do y'all like that once again but I was running late in had to post right away, I have been real busy throughout this hold week, because of my mom's party, so I've been celebrating, this chapter is a little crappy but alright, I'll try better next time, I hope you guys loved it just like I did, having ups and downs love, lol, thank you for y'all patients with me I really appreciate


	24. far from over

Maxine heart leap in her throat, She then went down to the ground trying not to let the bullets strike her, Maxine then heard heavy thuds landing onto the pavement, not knowing what was going on "can you please just give me a minute!" Maxine heard joker grunt,

"we got you sick son of a bitch" Maxine heard, getting more anxious, maxine so desperately wanted to know what was going on,

"Remove the blindfold", suddenly the blindfold was ripped from her eyes, she involuntarily opens them not caring about the burning sensation of not seeing any light

Her eyes went wide, there stood infront of her was Commissioner Gordon, she remembered him from when her mother was putting a restraining order on the joker, Maxine remembered he greets himself to them,

"Maxine!?" Gordon say in disbelief, Maxine didn't know what to say, just looking at him speechless

"Come on maxine let's get you out of here" Gordon say soothingly to maxine, at that moment Maxine didn't what he said to her it was mumbled,

lifting her up slowly so she could balance, once she stood on both feet, Gordon then puts a arm around her waist before throwing her arm over his neck, soon Maxine saw the SWAT team coming along with the ambulance and police,

Sirens filled the air it was like music to Maxine's ear,

Maxine was mesmerized by the whole scene memorizing The reds to blue, astonishment, she couldn't believe it, she was rescue, feeling pure ecstasy,

Soon the paramedics takes Maxine from Gordon before placing her on the gurney,

Maxine saw Gordon follow close behind "G-Gordon" Maxine rasp out voice cracking at the end, she take her hand out trying to reach for him, Gordon latch his hand with her "I'll see you at the hospital" soon they both parted away,

Look ahead Ace says to Maxine

Maxine looks ahead, heart stopping, The Joker was staring deadly at her, His face was expressionless,

he was handcuffed, two police officer was ushering him inside the back of the GCPD vehicle

"This is far from over" joker mouthed, joker sent a sinister at Maxine before he was thrown inside the back of the vehicle, soon the outside of the world was shut once the paramedics closes the outside of the ambulance door

He's going to come back for me

once maxine said that to herself, abruptly the sirens was inaudible, all the noise was blocked out being replaced with rapid of her heartbeat,

her heartbeat reverberated throughout her entire body,

Instantaneously shortness of breath following by a burning sensation in her chest area, Maxine legs spasms from reflex, she abruptly was trembling,

Maxine felted nauseous, dizziness clouded her head, making her cry out from the migraine that throbs her head,

I'm about to die, Maxine thought afraid, trembling from the thought of death,

"She's having a panic attack" Maxine heard the paramedics yelled out, soon a women paramedic, was by her side "breath in and out but slowly" The red headed women says quickly voice fading out, Maxine did what she was told and breath in and out steady but slowly,

Involuntarily her eyes was rolling into the back of her head, The red-headed women say this and snap her fingers loudly Maxine open her eyes expeditiously

"focus on me...keep breathing in and out don't close your eyes" Maxine heard,

Inhale...

Exhale...

Inhale...

Exhale...

Maxine meditate herself, keeping herself from palpitating, but the rapid of her heartbeat was relentlessly, the unceasingly intense pounding of her heart,

Her lips started to quiver "I can't...i-i" Maxine stuttered grasping onto the side of the gurney "don't close your eyes we almost there" the women says, Maxine shakes her head letting out a soft gasp when she felt a penetration feeling in her heart

"No don't hurt her...please" Maxine heard, soon she saw a image, a unknown women who was screaming out for mercy, the women was held against a man who had her trapped in his arms, she was squirming inside his arm trying to break free,

"Eilish!!"

swiftly the scene faded before getting replaced back to reality

Maxine was confused,

who is that lady?, Maxine thought curiously, instantly her vision blurred, near-sighted,

Maxine eyes involuntary shuts falling into the darkness that surrounded her,

* * *

"Maxine what else did he done to you"

Maxine was sitting upwards awake while rocking slowly side to side, she deliriously was feeling tired, her mouth was apage a bit, standing right beside her hospital bed was the detectives alongside with Gordon,

"What else did he done to you" Detective Matthew repeated wanting her to spill more beans onto the table about The Homicidal Clown,

Maxine grips onto the pillow that was against her chest, "he beat me black and blue whenever he gets a chance" Maxine cries

She cries helplessly on the ground when she soon felt a impact hit her lower abdomen knocking the wind from out of her,

Wrapping her hair around his fist yanking it backwards, how she would scream from the soreness from her head afterwards

Using her for his sick pleasure of dominance, slapping her before roughly pushing her away like a rag doll

How she would crawl to the nearest wall, huddling against it, pleading him to not hurt her, watching how his mouth would curl on the side would make her squeak from horror

Detective Matthew looks at Gordon who look back, he then turns back to look at Maxine

" have he done any physical attraction inappropriately towards you?"

The both of them had they're lips connected to each, heavy breathing and small gasp escape between the both, the way his tongue felted against her, how he would lick over the roots of her mouth, how she would lift on her tippy toes from ticklish sensation

Oh how she loved hearing him groan out when she grind her pelvis onto his crotch giving it more friction

Then remembering how his scars felted against her fingertips, how exotic it felt, how soft they were, loving the feels of his scars on the side of her mouth

Maxine snap out of thoughts "no" she finally answered after a long minute of silence

"please can we stop this. i-i don't want to talk about it anymore" Maxine sniffed before looking down,

Detective Matthew raise an eyebrow "ok this interrogation is done we'll see you tommorow" Gordon says to Matthew,

Maxine didn't respond, soon Matthew lefts first, Gordon look at Maxine with a apologetic look "I'm sorry if this interrogation made you uncomfortable I deeply apologize" Gordon says

Maxine nod her head, Gordon nod back before leaving out the room, closing the door shut

Maxine turns the television off, putting the remote back onto the overbed table, Maxine wasn't bother by the lights, she wanted them on, Maxine scoots down a bit, getting comfortable, Maxine flattered the blankets aroun her before tucking it underneath her chin covering her entire body except for her face,

After months of not having a proper sleep she was able to this night, her muscle relaxed her eyes jumped from foreign feeling of the sensation that warms her body,

Maxine mind then went back to the joker nerve wracking warning

This is far from over

After hours awake Maxine finally let the darkness overtakes her

* * *


End file.
